As jóias da Magia
by Cryslan e Leandro
Summary: Harry junto com Rony, Hermione e Gina vão a busca de uma coisa que pode destruir Voldemort para sempre, ou deixa-lo mais poderoso e terrível que nunca. Muita ação, novos feitiços e poderes surpriendentes. A fic acabou mas terá continuação.
1. A Procura de Voldemort

**Capítulo 1 – A procura de Voldemort**

Harry estava num beco escuro num bairro trouxa quando aparatou em frente a uma casa grande e torta que era seu segundo lugar favorito: A Toca.

Harry estava com suas malas, tinha saído da casa dos tios quando completou a maioridade e sabia que naquele lugar ele seria bem vindo. Ele entrou no jardim e percebeu que mesmo com aqueles tempos de guerra, o jardim tinha o mesmo aspecto acolhedor de sempre. Ele chegou à porta da frente e bateu três vezes, logo depois a casa ficou agitada as pessoas que conversavam alegremente, levantaram de súbito e estavam atentas.

— Quem é? – Harry ouviu a voz do Sr. Weasley tensa.

— É o Harry — respondeu Harry

— Prove – ordenou o Sr. Wesley ainda tenso.

—Meu nome é Harry Tiago Potter - respondeu Harry percebendo que era só uma norma de segurança, qualquer um podia beber Poção Polissuco e se passar por uma pessoa que não era principalmente os Comensais da Morte - namoro sua filha, Gina e sou melhor amigo de Rony e Hermione, e meu patrono tem a forma de um cervo, o Sr. quer mais alguma coisa Sr. Weasley? – completou.

—Sim só mais uma – Respondeu o Sr Weasley menos desconfiado – Qual era a forma animaga de seu pai?

—Era um cervo, igual meu patrono – respondeu Harry, prontamente.

Houve vários sons de tranca e apareceu o Sr. Weasley parecendo mais velho do que o normal, mas estava sorrindo ele e a Sra. Weasley logo o abraçaram e a mulher percebeu que Harry gemeu de dor.

— O que foi Harry, querido? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley se soltando do garoto.

— Bem... É que... – Harry não queria responder, pelo menos não agora.

— Fala logo Harry – disse uma voz nervosa Harry virou para ver de quem era a voz e viu Hermione chegando ao lado da Sr Weasley.

— Harry se sente no sofá e fale pra gente – disse o Sr Weasley também preocupado.

Harry foi até a sala e lá estavam Rony, Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos e Gina "ela fica cada dia mais linda" pensou Harry olhando abobado para Gina.

— Harry se você ficar ai babando pra nossa irmã... – Falou Fred

— E não falar o que aconteceu... – completou Jorge

— A gente vai estuporar você – completaram os dois em uníssono.

Harry balançou a cabeça para sair de seus devaneios, teria tempo demais para conversar com Gina depois, e sentou-se no sofá.

— Agora fala o que aconteceu. – falou Gui

— Bem eu só sei que vocês não vão gostar – disse Harry olhando para Gina depois para Hermione e a Sra. Weasley Harry, colocou as mãos na camisa e quando ele ia tirar...

— Hey! Harry não fica pelado na nossa sala – reclamou Fred colocando as mãos nos olhos.

— É! Nós vamos ficar traumatizados – completou Jorge fazendo o mesmo gesto do irmão.

— Não é isso, seus idiotas – falou Harry

— AH! Harryzinho não fala assim – disse Fred com uma voz fingidamente triste

— É! Você magoou a gente – disse Jorge disse limpando uma lágrima imaginária.

Sem esperar mais nada Harry tirou a camisa, Fred e Jorge calaram a boca imediatamente ao ver o tronco de Harry, ele estava cheio de escoriações e machucados, tinha um buraco enorme e fundo que começava no obro direito e terminava na cintura esquerda.

— Caracas – Gritaram Rony, Fred e Jorge depois de um tempo.

Hermione, a Sra. Weasley e Gina estavam com a mão na boca assustadas com sua visão, Gui, Carlinhos e o Sr. Weasley estavam incrédulos, mas não assustados.

— Tem mais um que é bem ruim – Harry falou virando as costas quando as pessoas viram não tiveram o que falar tinha um ferimento vermelho-arroxeado que cobria metade de suas costas quando ele virou o Sr Weasley disse:

— Harry você usou, não usou?

— Sim, usei – respondeu Harry - Sra. Wesley você tem Ditanmo aqui? O machucado das costas está me matando.

Ainda atônita com o que viu a Sra. Weasley foi à cozinha e pegou um vidro que tinha um conteúdo verde-esbranquissado e parecia muito pegajoso, ela voltou e deu o vidrinho para Harry, ele o abriu e começou a passar em todas as feridas, a medida que Harry passava o Ditanmo os ferimentos melhores fechavam e os piores ficavam superficiais, quando ele terminou de passar Gui perguntou:

— Quanto tempo você usou Harry?

—Querem mesmo saber? – perguntou Harry hesitante do impacto que a resposta daria.

— Fala Harry – disse Carlinhos até agora sem acreditar nos ferimentos de Harry, ele cuidava de dragões recebia ferimentos todos os dias, mas não como os de Harry - de um jeito ou de outro você vai ter que falar.

— Ta bom – Harry respirou fundo e disse – eu usei por um mês

— O QUÊ?! – Berraram Gui, Carlinhos e o Sr. Weasley

— Ok! Ok! Antes da gente – Fred apontou pra ele, Jorge e Rony – berrar "O Que" que nem vocês o que o Harry usou?

— Harry usou a Cápsula do Poder – Respondeu o Sr Weasley

— Harry – falou Gina ainda espantada - eu não acredito que você fez isso e ainda por um mês.

— Ta gente, mas Rony, Jorge e eu ainda não entendemos – disse Fred ainda não entendendo_ mesmo_.

— Eu explico – disse Harry – diz à lenda, que um feitiço muito complexo pode invocar a Cápsula do Poder, essa cápsula aumenta o nosso poder mágico, e quando a gente lança um feitiço ele não acaba, e fica batendo nas paredes da cápsula. O Problema e que para a cápsula funcionar o invocador tem que estar dentro da cápsula, ou seja, receber todos os feitiços lançados com isso as partículas dos feitiços que ficam no entram no nosso corpo e a gente fica imune aos feitiços lançados, mas tem mais um problema, a gente fica muito cansado quando usa a cápsula e depois a gente não pode usar os feitiços que usamos pela metade do tempo no meu caso quinze dias.

— Mas Harry não contou uma coisa – disse Gui abismado – os únicos bruxos que conseguiu ficar mais de vinte dias na cápsula foram o Harry e o Dumbledore, mas Dumbledore só ficou vinte e cinco dias lá.

—Você é louco Harry? – Exclamou Gina espantada.

— Bem gente agora nós podemos gritar que tal?- perguntou Fred

— Harry o que fez você ficar na cápsula um mês inteiro? – perguntou Hermione assustada

— Voldemort – respondeu Harry amargamente – descobri que ele está procurando as Jóias da Magia.


	2. Jóias da Magia

**N/A: Gente prestem atenção eu quero reviews, não se esqueçam façam um escritor feliz.**

**Capítulo 2 – As Jóias da Magia**

— Voltamos à estaca zero – disse Fred, tentando melhorar o ar tenso da casa.

— É verdade será que da pra vocês explicarem o que são Jóias da Magia? – perguntou Rony

— Bem, há milhões de anos atrás – começou a explicar Hermione - Merlin inventou quatro jóias que representavam os elementos, Água, Terra, Fogo e Ar, essas jóias juntas podem realizar_qualquer_ desejo que fizer...

— E aumentar seu poder até o limite – terminou Harry – Mas com medo que bruxos das trevas pegassem essas jóias, Merlin separou elas e colocou em lugares difíceis de chegar e encontrar, por isso Voldemort as quer, ele pode aumentar as forças dele e desejar qualquer coisa.

— Tipo "Desejo que todos os trouxas percam a vida" – disse Fred

— Ou "Desejo ser imortal" – completou Jorge

— Ou "Desejo Harry Potter morto" – terminou Rony abismado

— Sabe vocês três me fazem me sentir bem mais calmo, vocês me deixam realmente muito feliz – disse Harry, ironicamente

— Harry, mas você sabe quais são as jóias? – perguntou Gina – por que a história diz que ninguém sabe.

— Não Gi, eu não sei, mas Voldemort está perto de uma, cada jóia tem um poder, e tem rumores da jóia da Água no Mar Negro.

— E por que você não foi pegar? – perguntou Rony

— Eu ainda preciso de tempo pra chegar lá e Voldemort ta com uns cinqüenta Comensais da Morte vigiando, você acha que eu seria doido de ir lá? – perguntou Harry – e tem mais uma coisa a jóia ta bem no meio do Mar Negro, e não se pode usar magia para chegar lá, como vassouras, aparatação ou meios trouxas isso, pelo menos, nos da um tempo.

— Harry quando você disse em difíceis de chegar você quis dizer impossível né? – perguntou Jorge

— A cada minuto vocês me deixam mais otimista – disse Harry sarcasticamente

— Já esta muito tarde, Harry querido – disse a Sra. Weasley – você pensa nisso depois, vá dormir.

— Mas antes eu posso falar com o Rony, a Hermione e a Gina? – perguntou Harry

— Claro podem ir conversar no quarto de Rony – disse o Sr. Weasley atento

Os quatro subiram e quando chegaram, entraram, mas antes Harry lançou um _abafiato_ na porta

— Eu queria saber se vocês querem ir comigo – disse Harry

— Ir com você pra onde – perguntou Rony

— Na procura das Jóias seu idiota – disse Gina – eu vou

— Ah! É isso você sabe que eu não ia deixar você se divertir sozinho – respondeu Rony com um brilho nos olhos – e eu não sou idiota.

— Ah! Ronyquinho, mamãe ensinou a não mentir – disse Gina com uma cara dramática

— Eu também vou – disse Hermione tentando acabar com a briga – mas nós temos que nos arrumar primeiro.

— Com o que Hermione? – perguntou Rony

— Primeiro precisamos esperar o Harry melhorar dos ferimentos da cápsula – começou Hermione – depois precisamos levar alguns itens como o Ditanmo por precaução, depois precisamos levar alguns livros contra as Artes das Trevas e por último precisamos descobrir como chegar às Jóias.

— Eu já sei – disse Harry – não sei se vai dar certo, mas quando eu tiver certeza eu falo pra vocês, e Hermione não precisa se preocupar no lugar que nós vamos ficar tem _muitos_ livros, agora é melhor a gente dormir, Rony os gêmeos vão dormir aqui ou no apartamento em cima da loja?

— Na loja dizem que não querem deixar a loja desprotegida – respondeu Rony – mamãe já levou suas coisas pra lá.

— Bem eu já vou indo – disse Harry e se virando para Gina disse - vamos deixar o Rony e a Hermione conversarem.

E saíram deixando os dois sozinhos

— Ele me escreveu – sussurrou pra Gina que estava olhando no buraco da tranca – disse que ia mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos

— É mesmo – disse Gina levantando – ele deu um beijão nela

— Bem que a gente podia seguir eles não é? – perguntou Harry maliciosamente

— Com certeza – respondeu Gina puxando ele para um beijo cheio de saudades e amor

Ele massageava as costas dela enquanto ela bagunçava mais seus cabelos, mas eles se separaram quando ouviram Rony falando.

— É melhor irmos antes que meu irmão de um chilique – disse Gina quando a maçaneta mexeu.

Eles foram para seus quartos e dormiram.

Harry acordou e decidiu falar para o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley que ele Rony, Hermione e Gina iam a procura das Jóias ele levantou fez sua higiene e desceu todos estavam na mesa esperando o café-da-manhã.

— Er... Sra. Weasley preciso falar com você – disse Harry olhando para Rony, Gina e Hermione que estavam em um canto, eles acenaram positivamente e voltaram a comer.

— Claro Harry, querido – Ela saiu da frente do fogão e foi ao encontro dele.

— Com você também Sr. Weasley – disse Harry olhando para o Sr. Weasley que estava se levantando

— Está bem - ele foi até os dois – O que foi Harry?

— Eu vou levar Gina, Rony e Hermione comigo quando agente for procurar as Jóias.

— E quem disse? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley com as orelhas vermelhas.

— Molly, não se preocupe – disse o Sr Weasley – Harry morreria antes de deixar acontecer alguma coisa com nossos filhos

— Mas... – tentou argumentar, mas logo depois se jogou em lagrimas no ombro do marido - Nossos filhos... Cuide bem deles Harry – acrescentou ela olhando para Harry.

— Harry, onde vocês vão ficar? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley – cada vez que vocês encontrarem as jóias vocês podem ficar aqui quando voltarem.

— Eu já achei um lugar – começou Harry tentando não parecer que estava recusando a ajuda - Dumbledore fez o _Feitiço Fidelius _comigo e, além disso, tem muita proteção dos fundadores assim é um lugar seguro e tem um bom campo de treinamento para ficarmos preparados para a luta.

— Está bem, mas se você precisar estamos aqui – disse o Sr. Weasley

— Quando vocês vão – perguntou a Sra. Weasley

— Quando eu melhorar – respondeu Harry – eu acho que em uma semana eu fico bom, mas Hermione tem que arrumar umas coisas para sairmos, mas em uma semana agente vai a procura das Jóias agora licença que eu vou comer meu café-da-manhã

Harry saiu e se sentou junto com os amigos e a namorada

— Eai, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony

— Sua mãe se desesperou um pouco, mas seu pai a convenceu que não aconteceria nada – respondeu Harry

— Vai falar pra gente aonde nós vamos ficar? – perguntou Gina, os três estavam muito curiosos para saber aonde era.

— Não, é uma surpresa – disse Harry sorrindo ao ver a cara irritada de sua namorada – calma daqui a uma semana você vai saber – acrescentou ao ver o olhar mortífero que ela lançara para ele.

— Não vai dar nenhuma dica? – perguntou Hermione

— Bem vamos dizer que a casa é muito _Familiar_ pra mim – respondeu Harry, misterioso – agora eu vou comer senão eu vou morrer de fome – disse Harry pegando três panquecas.

— Nossa que exagero – falou Hermione

— Tem vezes que agente tem que ser que nem o Rony – Disse Harry

— Vou fingir que nem escutei – falou Rony voltando a comer

— Grande novidade – murmurou Harry o que fez Gina e Hermione chorarem de rir e Rony ficar com a orelha mais vermelha que um pimentão.


	3. O Quartel General

**Capítulo 3 - O quartel-geral**

Aquela semana tinha passado numa velocidade incrível, o Quarteto quando não tinha nada para fazer eles arrumavam as coisas e namoravam um pouco. Como Harry tinha avisado para não pegar livros Hermione só arrumava o que precisava, no caso, utensílios médicos e aprender feitiços curativos.

- Já arrumou tudo Hermione? - Perguntou Harry

Os quatro estavam no quarto de Rony arrumando os últimos detalhes da viajem.

- Agora só faltam os livros de primeiros socorros - respondeu ela Levantando-se para pegar os livros

- Eu já disse que não precisamos de livros - Harry falou pela milésima vez - aonde nós vamos tem bastantes livros.

- Mesmo assim é melhor prevenir - disse Gina - ainda acho que nós precisamos pegar todos os livros

- Quando você ver o lugar, vai se arrepender de falar isso - retrucou Rony

- Você já viu o lugar Rony? - Perguntou Gina

- Não - respondeu ele

- Então como você sabe que é um bom lugar? - Perguntou Gina com raiva

- Eu confio no Harry - disse ele, com simplicidade

- Viram eu sou digno de confiança - Harry falou com um ar pomposo que lembrou muito Percy e fez todos rirem.

Eles iriam depois do almoço, ninguém saia à noite naqueles dias, Comensais torturavam e matavam trouxas e se eles vissem pessoas a noite torturava e matava também sem nenhuma punição.

- Vocês vão agora não é - perguntou Sra. Weasley quando se levantaram

- É, Tchau Sra. Weasley - respondeu Harry abraçando uma mulher que ele considerava uma mãe e que já estava chorando compulsivamente

Todos se despediram e acompanharam o Quarteto até o Jardim

- Segurem no meu braço - avisou Harry quando eles tocaram seu braço ele aparatou e logo depois apareceram em uma rua de terra, eles começaram a andar e logo pararam, tinha quatro comensais torturando uma família trouxa que estava passando. Eles chegaram mais perto dos comensais e gritaram

--_Estupefaça --_ os feitiços de Harry e Gina tinham acertado, mas os outros dois comensais tinha se esquivado. Enquanto um vinha para frente o outro liberava seus companheiros.

--_Avada Kedavra_ - Gritou o comensal da frente o Jato de luz verde saiu da varinha dele e passou do lado de Rony

- Ora seu ... - Disse Rony, mas quando um segundo Jato passou do lado da cabeça de Hermione ele gritou --_Conjunctivitus_

O Feitiço de Rony bateu bem no olho do comensal e ele caiu no chão esfregando os olhos, os outros três tinham levantado e já estavam com varinha em punho

--_Incarcerous --_disse Gina lançando em um comensal

--_Diffindo_ - Disse ele cortando as cordas antes que chegassem

--_Locomotor Mortis_ - Gritou Harry, o comensal foi atingindo em cheio com um Azaração das Pernas-Presas, o comensal começou a Pular e tropeçou e no companheiro que ainda coçava os olhos.

--_Crucio --_ disse um dos comensais que sobravam, atingindo Rony

--_Vive Mortis (1)_ - Gritou Hermione apontando para o comensal que torturava Rony, o comensal caiu e com isso retirou a maldição.

--_Sectumsempra --_ gritou o último comensal, acertando o braço esquerdo de Harry, Harry sentiu uma dor e depois gritou

--_Petrificus Totalus_

O comensal caiu duro no chão, a luta tinha acabado.

- Harry eu aprendi um Feitiço para parar sangramentos - disse Hermione, ela chegou perto apontou a varinha para o braço de Harry e disse --_ Stanque sangria_ Agora é só você usar Ditanmo, pega minha bolsa que eu vou apagar a memória dos comensais.

Ela levantou e se direcionou aos comensais enquanto isso Harry passava o Ditanmo no braço.

- Cara que azar - disse Rony se aproximando - eles tinham que torturar aqueles trouxas logo aqui?

- Eles não deveriam torturar os trouxas em lugar nenhum, Rony - retrucou Gina

- Eu sei - falou Rony tentando se redimir - mas tinha que ser no lugar que agente aparatou?

- Rony, esquece - disse Hermione que já tinha voltado.

- Apagou a memória deles? - Perguntou Gina

- Não inteira - respondeu Hermione - só até o momento que eles torturavam os trouxas

- Você sabe quem são eles? - Perguntou Harry

- Eles são - começou Hermione - Avery, Jugson, Thor Rowle e Wilkes.

- Como você sabe? - Perguntou Rony, incrédulo

- Seu pai me emprestou um livro com o nome de todos os comensais - respondeu Hermione

- Vamos antes que eles acordem - disse Harry começando a andar, os outros três começaram a andar atrás do amigo, eles estavam muito atentos podiam ter mais comensais por ai. Eles andaram até que pararam em frente a um jardim com uma placa **Perigo **na Sebe.

- Harry, onde estamos? - Perguntou Gina preocupada olhando o estado do jardim.

- O lugar que vamos ficar - disse Harry, Sorridente

- Sabe, Harry, retiro o que disse - disse Rony olhando para o jardim "vazio" - não confio mais em você

- Lembra que eu falei que eu era o fiel do segredo? - Perguntou Harry, todos assentiram - então, vocês não podem ver porque eu ainda não falei para vocês onde é. Dispenso o "Não confio mais em você" Rony.

Ele pegou três papeis e pediu para eles que memorizassem o conteúdo. La estava escrito "Casa dos Potter, interior de Londres, número 95"

Depois que Harry queimou o papel, todos se lembraram do que estava escrito nos papéis e de repente uma coisa saiu do Jardim como se estivesse nascendo, em um minuto qualquer lugar que estava o Jardim, agora estava uma enorme Mansão. Ela era um amarelo-branco e tinham várias flores em cada lado da estradinha que surgiu e no lugar da Sebe apareceu um Portão com uma maçaneta em forma de leão e uma grande letra P no lado do corpo dele. Harry abriu o Portão e deixou seus amigos passarem, eles estavam maravilhados com o lugar, eles seguiram Harry até a porta ela tinha o mesmo Brasão do Portão e nenhuma fechadura. Harry tocou com a varinha a maçaneta, ouve uns barulhos de Tranca, um ou dois estourou e a porta se abriu, tinha uma sala com dois sofás e lareira, tinha duas escadas levando para os andares seguintes e duas portas uma para esquerda e outra para direita.

- Olá Harry Potter, meu senhor - disseram dois Elfos domésticos - Bem vindo de novo a Mansão Potter, os srs. devem ser os amigos de Harry Potter - disseram eles se virando para Rony, Hermione e Gina e reverenciando

- Pessoal essa é a Marrie - disse Harry apontando para uma dos Elfos - é esse vocês já conhecem, é o Dobby

Os dois fizeram uma reverencia quando foram citados

- Eles são Elfos livres? - Perguntou Hermione

- São Hermione - Harry respondeu, sorrindo do interesse da amiga - Marrie cuida da casa desde quando meus pais se mudaram para Godric's Hollow, eu libertei ela, mas ela disse que a família dela vive para servir os Potters e ficou aqui, o Dobby veio por conta própria ele perguntou se podia ficar aqui e eu deixei

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Rony olhando a Mansão, maravilhado

- Essa é a Mansão Potter e, agora, nosso quartel-general - respondeu Harry, sorrindo**.**

**N / A: **É isso capítulo 3, mandem Comentários estimula o escritor uma melhorar a cada dia

**Respostas das opiniões**:

**Lia**: Que bom, que vc ta gostando, a minha idéia é deixar as pessoas curiosas para elas não pararem de ler a fic. Agora tem mais um mistério já que eu já mostrei uma Mansão. "Como que eles vão pegar como Jóias?"

(1) Vive Mortis: uma Pessoa e paralisada quando atingida, como se estivesse morta até lançarem o contra-Feitiço: Revive Mortis


	4. Animagia

**N/A: Gente preste atenção eu quero reviews, façam um escritor feliz. Eu já liberei os comentários anônimos.**

**Capítulo 4 – Animagia**

— Dobby, Marrie preparem um jantar para seis – disse Harry

— Seis senhor? – indagou Marrie, sem entender – você e seus amigos são quatro

— Sim, somos quatro – concordou Harry, sorrindo – só que você e Dobby vão comer com agente

— Obrigado senhor – agradeceu Marrie, chorando – você é igual Dobby disse pra Marrie, poderoso e bondoso, é sim.

Ela e Dobby saíram para a cozinha e deixaram os quatro na sala

— Harry onde está o Monstro? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa

— Eu chamei ele para vim aqui – respondeu Harry – mas ele disse que não serviria "traidores do sangue" e nem "sangues-ruins" por isso deixei ele lá, no Largo Grimmald, agora me sigam que eu vou mostrar a casa.

Harry subiu as escadas e virou para esquerda em um corredor cheio de portas.

— As portas da direita são os quartos dos meninos – ele apontou para cinco portas da direita – e os da esquerda, os das meninas –ele apontou para cinco portas da esquerda – e lá no fundo – ele apontou para o fundo do corredor – é o quarto onde os donos da casa dormiam, os últimos donos foram meus pais então eles dormiam ali.

Ele virou e agora foi para o lado direito do corredor

— Lá no fundo está à biblioteca – disse Harry – e depois eu mostro direito Hermione – acrescentou para a amiga que praticamente tava dando pulinhos de alegria – e o resto são quartos – terminou ele descendo as escadas – a porta a direita disse ele apontando para a porta do outro lado da sala – é a cozinha e essa – disse ele apontando para a porta do seu lado – é meu lugar favorito da casa – e depois de dizer isso abriu a porta. Lá estava um campo de treinamento enorme, tinha mato baixo por todo o campo, tinha uma pequena arquibancada para ver os duelos e tinha uma prateleira cheia de troféus de todos os tipos, duelos, quadribol, poções e até a Taça Tribruxo que Harry ganhara no quarto ano.

— Gostaram? – perguntou Harry

— Harry, é simplesmente incrível – disse Rony admirando o campo

— Então eu te desafio para um duelo – disse Harry levantando a varinha – vamos é só um amistoso, para treinar nossas habilidades

Rony concordou e pediu para as meninas assistirem da arquibancada, quando elas saíram, Harry e Rony se cumprimentaram se reverenciaram e começaram o duelo.

— _Estupefaça _– gritou Harry

— _Protego – _disse Rony se defendendo – _petrificus totalus_

O feitiço bateu em cheio no peito de Harry, o corpo dele brilhou e o feitiço voltou com força dobrada para Rony que se desviou

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony abismado

— Bem, lembra da cápsula? – perguntou Harry, Rony assentiu – então, eu usei o _Petrificus Totalus_ nela, por isso não fez efeito em mim.

— Mas isso não é justo – reclamou Rony – assim eu não posso ganhar de você.

— Bom, se os comensais usassem esses feitiços eles também reclamariam – disse Harry, sorrindo

— Harry Potter, meu senhor – chamou Dobby – o jantar está servido

Eles saíram do campo de treinamento e foram comer eles riram, conversaram e comeram felizes por estarem juntos, eles terminaram o jantar e a sobremesa. Hermione foi ler alguns livros, Gina e Rony foram treinar, Harry estava assistindo já que tinha vantagem por causa do poder conseguido da cápsula. Quando deu muito tarde da noite, todos foram dormir menos Harry, que disse que ia procurar uma coisa na biblioteca.

No outro dia todos já estavam comendo o café-da-manhã, quando Harry desceu as escadas parecendo cansado, mas muito sorridente.

— Dormiu sorrindo Harry? – perguntou Rony, em tom bem-humorado

— Não – respondeu Harry se sentando – na verdade, eu nem dormi

— E o que você fez a noite inteira acordado? – perguntou Rony desconfiado

— Eu estava procurando uma forma de pegar as jóias – respondeu Harry

— E achou – perguntou Hermione esperançosa

Harry pegou um livro e deu para Hermione

— Harry, mas isso é impossível, em tão pouco tempo – disse Hermione segurando o livro, atônita

— O que é impossível? – perguntaram Rony e Gina ao mesmo tempo

Hermione girou o livro para eles virem a capa, era um livro de capa azul e o título em ouro estava escrito_ Animagia_

— Harry eu concordo com a Hermione – disse Gina – é impossível, pelo menos, nesse pouco tempo que temos

— Eu já consegui – falou Harry sorrindo – venham ver

Ele levantou e foi para sala, seguido de seus amigos, quando eles chegaram à sala Harry disse.

— Prestem atenção

Ele pegou sua varinha e tocou em sua cabeça no lugar dele apareceu um tigre dentes-de-sabre ele andou até Gina e pulou em cima dela derrubando ela no chão, depois disso ele lambeu ela e se transformou em Harry de novo.

— Harry isso é incrível – disse Hermione admirada – você conseguiu se transformar em animago em uma noite?

— Ahn... Não – respondeu ele – eu já estou treinando a duas semanas

— Então nós vamos começar hoje mesmo, certo? – perguntou Rony

— Certo – respondeu Harry percebendo a animação do amigo – quando vocês virarem animagos nós vamos para o Mar Negro

— Mas, Harry – chamou Gina – como que nós vamos chegar no meio do Mar Negro?

— Nadando – respondeu Harry – os animais tem mais resistência do que os humanos, o Sirius fugiu de Askaban nadando e a distancia é bem maior

— Bem então beleza – concordou Gina – vamos começar a treinar

N/A: Bem pessoal eu demorei para postar e muita gente penso que o capitulo seria enorme. È que sábado e domingo eu sai e segundo eu tava quebradaço então desculpa pela demora.


	5. A Jóia da água

**N/A: Gente preste atenção eu quero reviews, façam um escritor feliz. Eu já liberei os comentários anônimos.**

**Capítulo 5 – A Jóia da água**

Harry ajudou seus amigos a treinarem, animagia era difícil, às vezes eles conseguiam transformar partes do corpo, Rony tinha ficado com um rabo por dois dias, o que fez ele ficar completamente zangado. Ninguém tinha conseguido se transformar inteiramente em seu animal, até hoje.

— Se concentrem – disse Harry, para seus amigos, pela milésima vez – esqueçam que são humanos, olhem dentro de suas almas e vejam os animais que vivem em vocês. Podem descansar, eu vou vigiar o Mar Negro.

Eles estavam no campo de treinamento há duas horas, já tinham se passado duas semanas de treinamento. Enquanto seus amigos descansavam dos treinamentos duradouros, Harry desaparatava até o Mar Negro e espionava os comensais que vigiavam ele, enquanto seu mestre tentava descobrir um jeito de chegar até as Jóias, o número de vigias tinha diminuído, quando na semana passada eram quarenta vigias, hoje já eram apenas vinte, mas ainda eram muitos, principalmente, para os quatro que estavam planejando se infiltrar no Mar.

— A vigia diminuiu – disse Harry para os amigos – tem uns vinte, acho que se vocês conseguirem se transformarem hoje, nós vamos à noite.

— Harry você ta doido? – perguntou Rony – agente ta se matando de treinar e você quer que, agente enfrente VINTE COMENSAIS - berrou ele por fim

— O Rony, por incrível que pareça – disse Gina – ta certo, são muitos comensais Harry

— Ta – concordou Harry – mas nós vamos à noite os comensais não vão poder nos ver, e mesmo que virem, não vão nos reconhecer vamos estar em forma animaga e eu nunca deixaria nenhum de vocês morrerem – terminou ele com ar sério

Depois do último argumento ninguém discordou e eles voltaram a treinar depois de mais uma hora de treino uma coisa aconteceu. Rony estava tentando se transformar quando ele sentiu seu corpo diminuir e mudar de cor. No lugar de Rony, tinha aparecido um lobo vermelho de olhos azuis-claros, com dentes pontiagudos e uma aparência feroz. Harry se transformou no tigre dentes-de-sabre e os dois começaram a brincar, um dava leves mordidas no outro, pareciam um cão e um grande gato, que se davam muito bem.

— Rony isso é incrível – disse Hermione feliz quando Rony e Harry tinham voltado ao normal – como você conseguiu?

— Bem, eu fiz o que o Harry falou – respondeu Rony simplesmente – esqueci que sou humano

— O que não é muito difícil não é Rony? – perguntou Gina, sarcasticamente – não me impressiona que você é um lobo, come que nem um cachorro

Essa fala da Gina arrancou belas risadas de todos

— Pelo menos eu consegui me transformar – disse Rony se transformando no lobo, mostrando os dentes depois ele uivou

— eu vou me transformar só para calar a sua boca Ronald – disse Gina irritada

Dizendo isso Gina se concentrou e logo depois disso no lugar dela apareceu uma tigresa, de olhos castanhos dentes amostra ela estava olhando para Rony com uma cara mortífera, mas antes que ela se meche ela voltou a ser Gina.

— Sabe Gina – disse Rony assustado – você tava com uma cara assassina, pior que o cara-de-cobra

— Hermione, você pode se transformar? – perguntou Harry

— Eu vou tentar – responde Hermione se concentrando o máximo possível depois de um tempo no lugar e Hermione apareceu uma águia com a cabeça coberta de penas brancas e o resto do corpo de penas pretas, ela começou a voar em torno do campo e pousou no ombro de Rony

— Ai! Hermione suas garras machucam – reclamou ele, depois que ele disse isso a águia saiu do ombro dele e se transformou em Hermione de novo

— Bom – começou Harry – como todos conseguem se transformar vai ser mais fácil, só tem uma coisa – ele agora estava com um ar mais sério – nós não podemos deixar as jóias tocarem em seus elementos, se a jóia da água, tocar na água pode acontecer qualquer coisa desde um redemoinho até um maremoto incontrolável, mais uma coisa quem pegar ela vai poder controlar seu elemento, somos quatro e são quatro elementos então temos que saber quem vai pegar essa?

— Pera deixa eu ver se eu entendi – pediu Rony – Nós quatro vamos controlar os elementos?

— Se conseguirmos pegar, sim – respondeu Harry

— Mas, Voldemort, depois que nós pegarmos as Jóias ele não pode pegar? – perguntou Gina

— Não – disse Harry – quando se toca na Jóia ela só corresponde a você, nem com o _Accio_ é possível pegar ela depois que foi pega por outra pessoa.

— Caracas – exclamou Rony – Merlin pensou em tudo _mesmo_

— Verdade Rony – concordou Harry – mas antes de nós formos para o Mar Negro precisamos planejar tudo

Depois disso eles planejaram tudo, era inevitável o combate com os comensais, mas quanto menos combate melhor, eles decidiram que iriam para o lugar menos vigiado e mergulharia (menos Hermione que iria voando) um deles pegariam a jóia colocariam na boca para não tocar na água e voltaria. Quando deu meia-noite e eles aparataram num beco perto da margem do Mar Negro eles começaram a andar e logo pararam, eles viram vários vultos andando de lá para cá, como seguranças. Quando eles ia se transformar...

— Ora, ora, ora se não é o Potterzinho e companhia – disse Belatriz Lestrange com sua voz fria e arrogante – Lord Voldemort vai gostar de saber disso

— Ele vai saber só se você contar – disse Harry – ou você precisa de seu lord para ganhar de quatro crianças?

— Harry, cala a boca – sussurrou Rony nervoso – não ta vendo que ela está ficando com raiva

— Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo – sussurrou Harry em resposta

— Gina, seu namorado piro – disse Rony sem tirar os olhos dos comensais

— Belatriz vamos matá-los – disse um dos comensais – o mestre vai nos premiar por isso

Ouve varias vozes concordando e uma gritou apontando para Gina

— _Avada Kedavra_

Antes do jato, chegar em Gina Harry entrou na frente dela e gritou a mesma hora que o jato batia em seu peito

— _Estupefaça – _o feitiço atingiu em cheio o comensal que lançara a maldição

— Não – gritou Gina desesperada vendo o corpo do namorado cair em câmera lenta. O corpo de Harry brilhou muito verde e quando ele foi cair o jato de luz verde se dividiu em dois e ricocheteou em dois outros comensais. Harry levantou se limpou e disse

— Vamos lutar

Vários jatos de luz verde e de luz vermelha iluminavam o céu da noite Harry duelava com três comensais enquanto Rony, Gina e Hermione duelavam com mais seis, dois para cada.

— _Petrificus totalus – _gritou Rony ao mesmo tempo em que se desviava de uma maldição _Cruciatus_

— _Protego – _disse o comensal se protegendo do feitiço de Rony

— _Incarcerous_ – disse Gina amarrando dois comensais e indo ajudar Hermione

— _Incendio – _ordenou Hermione tocando fogo no comensal ele usou o feitiço _Aquamenti _para apagar o fogo, mas perdeu tempo e Gina gritou

— _Rictusempra_ – acertando o comensal em cheio fazendo ele cair no Mar de tanto rir

— Gina isso é um combate – disse Rony zangado - não um duelo de escola

— Esse foi o primeiro feitiço que veio – disse Gina levantando os ombros

— Gente se juntem – pediu Harry, sobravam apenas dez comensais em pé, seus amigos obedeceram quando todos estavam com as costas se tocando Harry levantou a varinha e gritou

— _Estupefaça_ – o feitiço subiu e desapareceu

— Mais uma grande idéia, gênio – perguntou Rony ironicamente

— Espera um pouco – disse Harry, quanto ele viu um brilho vermelho no céu continuou – _Protego máxima_ o feitiço cobriu os quatro ao mesmo tempo em que uma varinha feita de estrelas vermelhas desceu, quando ela bateu no escudo ela se dividiu em dez e cada jato acertou os comensais, Harry retirou o escudou e se sentou exausto.

— Harry como você fez isso? – perguntou Rony abismado

— Dumbledore me ensinou – disse Harry

— E quando o _Avada_ acertou em você? – perguntou Gina

— Eu usei o _Avada Kedavra_ na cápsula – respondeu Harry - então quando ele me acertou eu não morri

— O papo ta muito bom, mas temos que pegar logo a jóia da água – disse Rony se transformando em lobo, Hermione se transformou em águia, Harry no tigre dentes-de-sabre e Gina se transformou em tigresa eles pularam na água (menos Hermione) e foram nadando até o meio do Mar lá tinha uma ilha com uma bacia nela tinha um colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de bola, dentro da bola tinha um pouco de água, Gina pegou o pingente, quanto ela tocou o pingente sentiu uma coisa quente na mão e quanto ela viu sua mão tinha uma marca azul que representava o elemento água, pois o pingente no pescoço e se transformou no tigre ele pois a bola com água dentro na boca, e pulou de novo no mar. Quando os quatro chegaram na margem de novo se transformaram de novo e aparataram para Mansão Potter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A Gente 35 pessoas já visitaram a minha história, mas ela só tem 8 reviews, por favor mandem reviews. A história tá legal, mas ela pode melhorar se vcs mandarem reviews.

Valeu


	6. Descobertas

**N/A: Gente preste atenção eu quero reviews, façam um escritor feliz. Eu já liberei os comentários anônimos.**

**Capítulo 6 – Descobertas**

— Cara que sorte – disse Rony, quando chegaram à mansão – a gente enfrentou vinte comensais, não morremos e ainda pegamos a Jóia, isso é demais

— Rony eu odeio quebrar seu barato – falou Harry cansado – mas eu tenho duas notícias para vocês

— Quais? – interrogou Rony se sentando de pressa

— A boa notícia – começou Harry – é que Voldemort não sabe que somos animagos, e com isso não sabe como chegar às jóias

— E a má notícia? – perguntou Gina

— Bem... Voldemort vai aumentar a guarda nos lugares que estão às jóias, agora que ele sabe que nós estamos procurando, ele sabe que eu usei a cápsula já que o _Avada_ refletiu em mim, com isso vai colocar comensais mais poderosos na guarda

— Eu preferia saber só a boa – reclamou Rony tristemente – e você nos deu três notícias ruins, você não tem mais uma boa?

— Ninguém se machucou – respondeu Harry

— Eu ainda preferia só à primeira – disse Rony

— E tem mais uma ruim – falou Hermione de súbito

— Hermione – falou Rony – você quer acabar com o meu dia?

— Não – respondeu ela – isso é importante, não sabemos onde as outras jóias estão e Voldemort sabe

— Eu vou dormir – declarou Rony se levantando – não quero ouvir mais nenhuma notícia ruim

— Bem... Tem um problema – disse Harry apontando para a janela – já é de manhã, vai perder o café-da-manhã

— E daí? – indagou Rony subindo as escadas – eu lutei com um monte de Comensal da Morte, nadei um bocado e você vai regula um sono? Fala sério – terminou ele entrando no seu quarto

—Essa é nova – falou Gina – Rony recusando comida

— Bem... – começou Harry, rindo - O que uma batalha mortal e uma maratona de natação não fazem?

— Verdade – disse Gina e percebendo que tava _morrendo_ de fome terminou – vamos comer

— Dobby, Marrie – chamou Harry os dois apareceram na frente de Harry – preparem o café da manhã

— Sim Harry Potter meu senhor – disseram os elfos, eles reverenciaram e foram para cozinha

— Gina a jóia funciona? – perguntou Hermione

— Como assim? "funciona" – indagou Gina sem entender

— você consegue controlar a água? – perguntou Harry

— acho que sim – respondeu Gina, ela pegou a jóia e colocou no pescoço eles foram para a cozinha, em cima da mesa tinha uma jarra cheia D'água, Gina levantou a mão e com isso a água da jarra foi subindo também, ela formou uma bola no ar e Gina fez um movimento para ela ir até ela

— Isso é demais – exclamou Rony chegando à cozinha – será que você pode congelar ela? – perguntou ele a Gina

Gina fechou a mão e a abola de água virou gelo, como se ela estivesse no congelador há dias

— E as outras jóias quem vai pegar? – perguntou Gina devolvendo a água na jarra

— A Hermione vai pegar a jóia do ar – respondeu Harry – só ela vai conseguir pegar, eu vou pegar a jóia de fogo e o Rony a jóia da terra

— Por quê? – perguntou Rony

— Essa jóia – respondeu Harry – foi usada pelo primeiro ancestral da Família Potter e eu quero continuar o trabalho que ele começou

— Mas, Harry os últimos a usar... – ela não terminou de falar – Harry... Você...

— O que Hermione? – perguntou Rony

— Eu mostro — disse Harry subindo as escadas, ele foi seguido por seus amigos, abriu a primeira porta da direita, onde era seu quarto. Era um quarto amplo com cores vermelho e dourado representando as cores da Grifinória, o quarto era cheio de quadros e dois deles eram de um homem de óculos, cabelos rebeldes e pretos com os olhos da mesma cor, e do lado dele tinha um quadro de uma mulher, de cabelos ruivos pele branca e olhos imensamente verdes, eles eram os pais de Harry

— Eu peguei todos esses quadros do campo de treinamento e coloquei aqui – começou Harry – eles representam todas as gerações dos Potter, e esse quadro – ele apontou para um grande quadro coberto por uma cortina vermelha – representa o meu mais antigo ancestral – ele abriu a cortina, no quadro, tinha um homem forte, de cabelos e barbas castanhos e olhos muito verdes, igual aos de Harry, ele usava uma capa longa de cor vermelha. Na borda do quadro tinha o brasão Potter com o leão dourado

— Harry, meu jovem – disse o homem com uma voz grave – já encontrou uma das jóias?

— Pessoal esse é Godric Griffindor – apresentou Harry – já Godric, nós encontramos a jóia da água

— Cara – gritou Rony – você é parente do Griffindor

— Sim meu jovem – Disse Godric se virando para Rony examinando-o – Harry, lembro que quando os bruxos das trevas tentaram invadir Hogwarts no começo quem usou a jóia da água foi Helga, eu usei a de fogo, Salazar a da terra e Rowena a do ar

— Godric você sabe onde estão as outras jóias? – perguntou Harry

— Eu dificultei muito – disse Godric pensativo – está no fundo de um vulcão sempre ativo no norte da Inglaterra

— Sabe Harry, pode ficar com a Jóia de fogo – disse Rony abismado

— Rowena – continuou Godric – pois a jóia dela, no topo do Slieve Donard, nas montanhas Mourne.

— Mas, isso fica a 852 metros de altura – exclamou Hermione – é o lugar mais alto da Inglaterra

— Caraca – exclamou Rony – vocês exageraram em

— E Salazar colocou a da terra, na caverna Ogof Ffynnon Ddu, com 308 metros – terminou Godric

— To ferrado – exclamou Rony


	7. Merecido descanso

Capitulo 7: Merecido descanso.

—Não é só você. – Falou Hermione pensando onde devia pegar a sua jóia.

— Acho que vou comer. –Falou Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido, saindo do quarto.

— Você não está preocupado Harry? –Perguntou Gina seguindo ele.

— Preocupado eu to. Mais é assim que tem que ser.

— Estou orgulhosa de você. – Falou Gina. - Você enfrenta tudo com maturidade. E não fica preocupado pelo o que acontece.

— Não é bem assim. Tem vezes que eu fico realmente preocupado, mas ai eu converso com meus pais.

— Eles são legais?

— São. Me ajudam bastante. Me contam historias de Hogwarts. Ficamos conversando por horas. Eles parecem vocês. –Falou Harry apontando para Rony e Hermione. - Falei de vocês para eles, eles sabem de tudo o que fizemos em Hogwarts. E prometi que os levariam para conhecê-los.

— Sério? – Perguntou Hermione.

— Claro, eles queriam conhecer as pessoas que mais me ajudaram nesses anos. Das pessoas de quem eu tanto falava. – Falou Harry feliz de poder apresentar os pais para seus amigos. – Agora venham.

— O meu Merlin. Vou conhecer os pais do meu namorado. – Falou Gina meio receosa de conhecer os pais do garoto que ela ama. _E se eles não gostarem de mim._ Essa era a pergunta que girava na cabeça da Gina.

— Relaxa Gi. Eles vão gostar de você. – Falou Harry para reconfortar a namorada, vendo que ela estava nervosa. – E eles também vão gostar de vocês. – Completou Harry ao ver as caras dos amigos.

Ao chegarem no quarto novamente, foram levados por Harry até os quadros dos pais deles.

— Mãe, pai. – Chamou Harry.

- Olá querido. Posso saber quem são essas adoráveis pessoas? –Perguntou carinhosamente Lílian Potter.

— Bom é o que eu vim fazer aqui. Vocês falaram que queriam conhecer os meus amigos. Lílian e Tiago Potter. Esses são Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, meus melhores amigos. E essa é Gina Weasley minha namorada. – Falou Harry bastante animado.

— Olá. Então vocês são os famosos amigos do Harry. Ele fala muito de vocês. É um prazer conhecer amigos tão leais quanto vocês. –Falou carinhosamente Lílian Potter.

— Viu Lílian. O Harry tem o mesmo gosto que eu por ruivas. – Falou Tiago pela primeira vez na conversa.

— Ai Tiago. Assim você deixa a menina sem graça.

— Mas Lílian é verdade. Todos os Potter estão condenados a ruivas.

— CONDENADOS POTTER? – Gritou Lílian.

— Na... Não Lílian querida...

— VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ CONDENADO POR TER CASADO COMIGO? SE NÃO ESTIVESE EM UM QUADRO PODE TER CERTEZA QUE NÃO IRIA ESTAR NADA BEM.

— Calma meu bem. Você sabe que foi só por dizer.

— VO... – Lílian ia falar alguma coisa só que ouviu risadas.

— Vocês realmente parecem o Rony e a Mione brigando. –Falou Gina entre risadas

— EI! –Exclamaram Rony e Hermione. – Não brigamos muito. –Falou Hermione.

— É verdade. Vocês brigam bastante. Acho que até na China ouviam suas brigas Mais até que pararam um pouco. – Falou Harry pensativo.

— Vocês não têm alguma coisa pra contar pra gente? – Perguntou Gina se referindo ao beijo deles quando ainda estavam na A Toca.

— Sabe, eu vou comer. To morrendo de fome. – Falou Rony tentando fugir do assunto.

— Eu vou com você. – E os dois saíram apresados deixando os outros rindo para trás. Harry e Gina ficaram mais um tempo conversando com os quadros, falaram sobre eles, quadribol (Tiago ficou super feliz em saber que a nora jogava muito bem quadribol) Hogwarts, riram muito com as historia sobre os marotos, e outros assuntos. Quando desceram Rony e Mione ainda estavam lá comeram e ficaram conversando.

— Hoje não vamos treinar. Vamos tirar o dia para descansar. Repor as energias. – Falou Harry para os outros.

— Então tchau gente. Vou dormir to quebrado. – Falou Rony se espreguiçando

— Acho que também vou dormir. – Falou Hermione. – Tchau.

— Tchau. – Responderam. Assim que eles subiram Harry falou para Gina:

— Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

— O que?

— Depois, primeiro quero que você tome banho, descanse e quando der meio dia você desce toda arrumada está bem?

— Claro. Mas o que você está aprontando?

— Surpresa. Vai lá.

Ela fez o que ele mandou. Em quanto ela descansava, ele preparava a surpresa. Na hora marcada Gina desceu a escada e encontrou com Harry.

— Nossa você está linda. – Falou Harry olhando para a namorada. Gina estava com um vestido creme solto. Cabelos presos com uma presilha em forma de borboleta, uma sandália rasteira também em creme. Na visão de Harry ela estava simplesmente linda.

— Você também não está nada mal. – Falou Gina olhando seu namorado. Harry estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta verde escuro com detalhes pretos. E um tênis preto com detalhes verdes.

— Chega de falar como estamos lindos e venha comigo.

— Metido. – Falou Gina brincando.

— Mas, não estamos realmente lindos. – Brincou Harry rindo.

Harry levou Gina para a parte de trás da casa onde tinha um belo jardim e lá ela viu que tinha tudo montado para fazer um piquenique. Uma toalha branca com desenhos de flores, um almoço todo pronto, tudo estava arrumado e tinha até um buquê de flores do campo. Estava tudo lindo.

— O que você achou?

— Ah Harry! Está lindo. Você que arrumou tudo isso sozinho?

— Não. Eu tive ajuda do Dobby e da Marrie. Mas você gostou não é?

— Claro Harry. Estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você, mesmo no meio de tudo isso.

— Sinto o mesmo. Mas é bom almoçarmos logo porque se não a comida esfria.

Comeram, conversaram, falaram de Hogwarts, da caçada as jóias, das famílias, riram, namoraram. O dia estava perfeito.

— Nossa. Será que teremos mais momentos como esse. –Perguntou Harry incerto.

— Claro que teremos Harry. Quando tudo isso acabar teremos milhares de momentos como esse.

— Assim espero.

— Vamos Harry, não fique triste. – Falou Gina beijando Harry. –Como você falou hoje é um dia pra relaxarmos. – E voltou a beijá-lo. Ficaram assim o dia todo entre conversas e beijos. Ao anoitecer ficaram vendo as estrelas. Quando voltaram para dentro de casa tiveram uma surpresa. Na sala estavam Rony e Hermione se beijando.

— Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Perguntou Gina ironicamente.

— Ah... Ham... Então né... – tentaram falar.

— Chega de enrolar. Sabemos que estão juntos. – Falou Harry.

— Bom... Não é bem assim. – Falou Rony vermelho.

— Então como é? – Perguntou Gina não entendendo.

— É que não estamos juntos.

— Chega disso. Vimos vocês se beijando lá na Toca. – Falou Gina.

— Porque vocês não contaram? – Perguntaram Rony e Hermione.

— Por que VOCÊS não contaram? – Devolveram Harry e Gina.

— É... Bom. – Começou Rony.

— A gente tinha medo de talvez não der certo e ficar em um clima ruim. Ainda mais agora que estamos em guerra e contar para vocês é como se oficializasse. – Terminou Hermione de uma vez.

— Ai gente que bobagem. – Falou Gina. – Eu entendo o medo de vocês, mas se não se derem uma chance, nunca vão saber se deu certo. Às vezes temos que nos arriscar.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, dava para perceber que estava em um conflito interno. Ela não sabia pela primeira vez o que fazer. Agora ela não era uma bruxa em uma guerra. Era apenas uma adolescente que não sabia o que fazer.

— Sabe... Eu acho que a Gina pode ta certa. – Falou Rony. Hermione olhou para ele confusa. – Vem vamos conversar. –Terminou pegando na mão de Hermione e a levando para fora de casa.

— Ai finalmente. Achei que isso nunca iria realmente acontecer. – Falou Gina depois eles saírem. – Talvez assim eles parem de brigar.

— Ou não. Você já viu os meus pais. – Falou Harry rindo.

**No lado de fora da casa.**

— É serio Rony? Você concorda com a Gina?

— Claro. O que acha de tentarmos?

— Ham...

Rony chegou bem perto de Hermione segurou sua mão e olhou em seus olhos.

— Você quer namorar comigo Hermione? – Perguntou em um tom carinhoso.

Hermione se perdeu em seus olhos. Estava sendo tomada pela felicidade.

— Oh Rony. – Falou pulando para abraçá-lo. –Sim. Eu aceito.

E enfim se beijaram.

**Dentro de casa.**

— Não é que eles se acertaram? – Falou Harry que estava com Gina olhando pela janela.

— Bom, já que sabemos que eles estão oficialmente juntos vamos dar um pouco de privacidade para eles.

— Você que manda. Mas que tal um beijo em troca? – Perguntou Harry.

— Dou milhares se você quiser.

— Acho que posso concordar com isso.

Assim acabou o dia do merecido descanso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/B-R: **Oi gente. Para quem não sabe eu faço a parte romântica dessa fic. Meu nome é Carol, mas aqui no FF sou conhecida (se sou conhecida, não tenho certeza) Carolzynha LF. Espero que tenham gostado pq fui eu que fiz.

Eu adoraria se vocês mandassem comentários. O Cryslan tah ficando triste com poucos comentários.

Até o próximo cap. Bj xauu.

**By: **Carolzynha LF.


	8. A idéia de Rony

**Capítulo 8 – A idéia de Rony**

Já tinham se passado um mês desde que eles pegaram a Jóia da água, sempre treinando e ajudando a Gina a aprender a controlar a água (o que era um tanto fácil), eles sabiam onde ficavam as outras Jóias, mas não poderiam ir, Rony, Gina e Hermione estavam usando a Cápsula do Poder, não queriam depender de Harry nas batalhas contra os comensais. Eles a usaram por dez dias cada, Harry tinha ensinado o feitiço que invocava a cápsula. Eles tinham usado os feitiços habituais de duelo, como _Estupefaça _e _Petrificus totalus_ e também tinham usado as _Maldições Imperdoáveis._

— Cara, eu to destruído – exclamou Rony, quando saiu da cápsula – Harry, como você conseguiu ficar um mês nesse negocio?

— Sei lá – respondeu Harry, levantado os ombros – talvez o pensamento que Voldemort estava procurando as Jóias

— Nem com o pensamento que me dariam comida grátis a vida inteira, eu ficaria ali um mês – disse Rony

— Rony será que você só pensa em comida? – perguntou Gina entrando no campo de treinamento, se virando para Harry, ela disse – Harry, eu acabei de sair do vulcão, tem muitos comensais lá. Você, eu e a Hermione não vamos conseguir acabar com eles

— E eu não vou? – perguntou Rony

— Sabe Rony – disse Gina – eu acho que você deveria se transformar em uma anta, e não num lobo.

— E por quê? – perguntou Rony irritado

— Você acabou de sair da cápsula – respondeu Harry, antes que Gina partisse para cima de Rony – agora tem que esperar a metade do tempo que você ficou na cápsula para usar os feitiços que usou nela

— Verdade! – concordou Rony – mas por que vocês querem ir tão rápido?

— Harry viu Nagini perto do vulcão – respondeu Gina

— E qual é o problema? – perguntou Rony sem entender – lá esta cheio de comensais não é? Qual a diferença de mais uma?

— Sinceramente Rony – disse Gina – você é a pessoa mais burra que eu já vi

— E você poderia me dizer por que, Santa Esperteza? – perguntou Rony que já estava com as orelhas pegando fogo

— Claro Rony – respondeu Gina – Nagini não é uma comensal da morte, é a cobra do Voldemort, se ela esta lá quer dizer que Voldemort sabe onde fica a Jóia de fogo e sabe como pegar também

— Vai dizer que ele virou animago? – perguntou Rony espantado

— Rony, eu juro, que se matar o irmão de pancada, não levasse a pessoa para Askaban eu iria te matar agora – declarou Gina, cansada da burrice do irmão

— GINA, SERÁ QUE DA PRA VOCÊ ME EXPLICAR POR QUE EU SOU BURRO? – berrou Rony, com raiva da irmã

— Claro Rony – disse Gina – já que isso vai fazer você feliz, você é burro, porque nasceu assim

Rony se transformou no lobo e mostrou os dentes, Gina também se transformou e fez o mesmo gesto do irmão, quando eles iam atacar, Harry fez a mesma coisa que os dois (N/A: Tipo assim, os meus dentes são maiores, Lalalala) entrando na frente dos dois, eles olharam para Harry que mesmo em forma de animal dava para ver que o assunto era sério e voltaram a forma normal

— Gina, vai lá no vulcão e chama a Hermione – pediu Harry – já ta na hora dela voltar, eu explico a situação para o Rony

Gina virou bruscamente, e saiu do campo de treinamento, deixando Harry e Rony sozinhos

— Rony – começou Harry – você sabe que Voldemort é ofidioglota né?

Harry não obteve resposta, apenas ouviu um ronco, ele não estava acreditando.

— RONY – gritou Harry bravo, assustando o amigo que estava dormindo no chão

— Que foi? – perguntou Rony sonolento

— "Que foi?" – repetiu Harry – você não quer saber por que temos que pegar a jóia rápido?

— Quero – respondeu Rony se levantando – pode falar

— Você sabe que Voldemort é ofidioglota né? – perguntou Harry de novo

— Claro que sei – respondeu Rony ofendido – por que você acha que eu chamo o cara-de-cobra, de cara-de-cobra?

— Então, já que Voldemort é ofidioglota ele pode mandar cobras pegarem as Jóias – falou Harry

— Mas você também é ofidioglota, pode falar para as cobras não pegarem as Jóias – retorquiu Rony

— Sim, mas Voldemort sabe disso – discordou Harry, com a voz de um professor ensinando quanto é um mais um para o aluno – então ele mandou Nagini, que só obedece a ele

— Ai você não pode comandar ela... – disse Rony começando a entender

— E nem impedir ela de pegar a Jóia – completou Harry – exatamente, agora você sabe porque temos que pegar a Jóia rápido

— Mas nós não podemos ir sem o Rony – disse Hermione chegando com Gina ao seu lado – Voldemort aumentou a guarda em vinte comensais, e a cobra já começou a subir o vulcão, acho que ela vai demorar uns cinco dias para chegar ao topo

— O mesmo tempo que Rony precisa para voltar a fazer os feitiços usados na cápsula – concluiu Harry

— Isso mesmo – concordou Gina – mas se nós formos daqui a cinco dias, Nagini vai ter muita vantagem, e não vamos conseguir chegar antes dela

— E o que você sugere? – perguntou Rony – que eu fique só de isca?

— Não Rony – respondeu Hermione – temos que atrasar Nagini, para ela chegar depois de cinco dias

— E como nós vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Harry

— Eu tive uma idéia – disse Rony de repente

— Meu Deus vai chover – exclamou Gina – Rony teve uma idéia

— Hahaha muito engraçado – disse Rony – bem, temos que atrasar Nagini certo? – todos assentiram – então, Hermione pode pegar ela com suas garras e jogar ela do alto assim, Nagini vai demorar muito mais tempo

— Mas Rony você viu o tamanho daquela cobra? – perguntou Hermione espantada – não sei se conseguiria tirar ela do vulcão, e mesmo que eu conseguisse, os comensais lançariam vários feitiços em mim

— Mas você não precisa segurar ela por muito tempo – disse Rony – só precisa tirar ela do vulcão e soltar ela

— Sabe Rony – falou Gina – por incrível que pareça, essa idéia foi brilhante

— Vou levar isso como um elogio Gina – disse Rony sorrindo – então quando Nagini estiver perto do topo, Hermione, você atrasa ela o suficiente para dar tempo de nós acabarmos com os comensais e pegar a Jóia

**N/A: Bem gente, demorou, mas o cap ta aqui. Essa semana eu tava sem criatividade nenhuma, zero, nada, nadinha de criatividade, ai chegou o Domingo, último dia de férias, e veio a inspiração. Bem eu to triste com os leitores, pois me deixaram na mão, eu tava esperando muitas reviews e eu recebo, miseras 10 reviews, que eu considero de leitores muito bons. 93 pessoas já leram minha fic, mas apenas algumas pessoas comentaram. A partir desse cap eu estou esperando mais reviews.**

**Obrigado para os que leram e comentaram, e para os que não comentaram, mas para esses eu quero que eles comentem, a partir de agora.**

**Esperem, eu acho que os caps vão demorar, a partir de agora, mais ou menos 1 semana para serem atualizados.**

**É isso e Obrigado de novo**

**N/b-r: **OI genteeeeeee. Para quem não sabe eu escrevo nessa fic com o Crys. Voltamos. Sabe eu e o Crys tivemos problemas com esse cap. Estávamos muito sem imaginação.

Agora quero pedir um favor: **COMENTEM. **Vocês não sabem como deixam a gente triste sem os comentários. Nos autores sobrevivemos de reviews. Precisamos de comentários para viver.

Então vamos para campanha:

**COMENTEM E FAÇAM AUTORES FELIZES. ****\o/**

**Bj xauu.**

**By: Carolzynha LF**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	9. A jóia de fogo

**Capítulo 9 – A Jóia de fogo**

Os cinco dias tinham se passado muito rápido, Hermione seguiu o plano de Rony, todo dia ela ia ao vulcão atrasar Nagini. Cada vez tinham menos tempo para descansar, eram muitos treinos. Eles estavam se preparando para sair. Seria mais difícil pegar a jóia, tinha sessenta comensais no vulcão, e pelo que Hermione disse, não estavam nada felizes.

— Vamos? – perguntou Hermione

— Claro – responderam os três

Eles giraram e logo apareceram em um lugar perto do vulcão.

— Dessa vez vamos tentar não chamar a atenção certo? – Perguntou Gina. – Mesmo sabendo que não vai afetar nenhum de nós, não quero ver nenhum tomar um Avada Kedavra.

— Então feche os olhos. – Disse Rony – Eu duvido, nós saímos desse vulcão sem tomar no mínimo dez _Maldições Imperdoáveis._

— Eu concordo com o Rony – disse Harry – vai ser impossível não tomar algumas maldições

— Gente! Será que da para vocês se concentrarem? – Perguntou Hermione. – Depois da segunda vez que eu derrubei Nagini lançaram um Feitiço da Velocidade nela.

— Pode ser. – disse Rony sorrindo. – Mas você tem que admitir. Foi engraçado aquela cobra cair rolando do vulcão.

— Gente! – Chamou Gina. – Vamos logo, eu quero chegar em casa cedo.

— Ta bom. – Concordou Rony, se transformando no lobo, os outros fizeram o mesmo. –_ Harry será que da pra você abrir caminho? _– Completou ele falando na língua dos animais.

— _Por que eu? –_ Questionou Harry.

— _Porque você tem os maiores dentes. –_ Respondeu Rony falando como se fosse obvio.

— _Não tem nada a ver Rony. – _Falou Harry._ – Se eles virem alguma coisa se mexendo vão atacar. _

— _Mas, ai você faz cara de mal. – _Disse Rony, simplesmente._ – Vai que eles deixam você em paz._

— _Rony o Dentes-de-sabre está EXTINTOS. – _Disse Harry, colocando bastante ênfase na última palavra.

— _Gente, para de briga. – _Falou Hermione cansada. – _Vamos logo._

Eles saíram do lugar onde estavam e viram que em volta do vulcão, tinha vários vultos e outro vulto escalava o vulcão, ele já estava no meio do caminho e parecia com pressa para chegar ao topo.

— _Vamos. – _Disse Hermione levantando o vôo._ – Eu distraio os comensais enquanto vocês tentam passarem despercebidos._

Ela levantou vôo e foi para o vulcão os comensais olharam automaticamente para ela, e começaram a lançar vários feitiços, enquanto isso Harry, Gina e Rony chegavam mais perto do vulcão. Quando chegaram perto de um comensal que estava de costas, Harry pulou nas costas dele e mordeu um lado do corpo, quebrando várias costelas

— _Cara, acho que ele desmaiou. – _Disse Rony olhando para o comensal.

— _Ele vai sobreviver. – _Disse Gina_ – Infelizmente. – _Completou

— _Vamos começar a subir antes que eles nos vejam. – _Disse Harry apontando para os comensais que ainda atacavam Hermione.

Eles começaram a escalar rapidamente, eles tinham sido feitos para aquilo, subiam com a maior facilidade e ainda estavam muito rápido.

— _Assim a gente vai chegar lá em cima rapidinho._ – Disse Rony olhando a distancia que eles escalaram. – _Ih! Olha a cobra do cara-de-cobra._

— _Gina você consegue congelar ela?_ – Perguntou Harry

— _Eu posso tentar_. – Respondeu Gina, ela virou humana de novo e se concentrou no treinamento que teve todos esses dias.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ela e Harry estavam no campo de treinamento há uma hora, mas não tinham um resultado muito bom._

— _Gina lembra quanto você transformou a água da jarra em neve? – Perguntou Harry, Gina assentiu. – Então para congelar essa água você precisa se concentrar no que quer. Pense no gelo e no inverno_

_Gina se concentrou nas palavras de Harry e apontou a mão para a água que estava no copo a sua frente e fechou os olhos quando ela abriu os olhos, viu que o copo só tinha gelo._

_**Final do Flash Back**_

Ela se concentrou e apontou a mão para a cobra, fechou os olhos, como no treinamento, quando abriu os olhos viu que a cobra estava em um cubo de gelo.

— _Legal._ – Exclamou Rony chegando ao lado da cobra. _– Quando formos embora eu quero levar ela. _

— _Se eles deixarem. – _Disse Harry apontando para os comensais._ – Gina você consegue fazer uma nevasca ou outra coisa?_

— _Claro. – _Respondeu Gina confiante pelo o que tinha conseguido fazer, ela estava na forma animaga, mas nem se importou virou para os comensais e rugiu, da boca dela saiu um monte de neve que soterrou todos os comensais.

— _Adorei. _– Exclamou Rony impressionado

— _Gente é melhor nós irmos pro topo. – Disse _Hermione, chegando perto. _– Pelo que eu vi lá de cima o vulcão ta entrando em erupção._

Harry ao ouvir isso se apressou e chegou ao topo bem rápido, ele viu a lava começar a borbulhar e também viu a Jóia de fogo bem no meio da lava. Se ela tocasse na Jóia eles estariam ferrados. Harry sem pensar, nem planejar pulou lá dentro. Estava ficando cada vez mais quente, ele já estava a alguns metros da lava e da jóia. Quando a lava ia subir ele tocou na jóia e fechou os olhos. A lava parou de subir e Harry não se sentiu queimado, mas nem deu tempo de questionar, pois se sentiu estranho e quando ele ia abrir os olhos ele desmaiou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bem gente, é isso. Estou esperando reviews e só vou postar o próximo cap quando eu tiver 20 reviews então eu to esperando. O próximo cap ja esta pronto, só estou esperando o número de reviews aumentar. Bem a história ja tem 20 reviews, mas 8 foram só de uma pessoa então só vou lançar o próximo cap quando, cada pessoa comentar até chegar a 28 reviews.

**N/b-r: **OI gente... Gostaram do cap? Eu gostei. Estamos esperando bastantes comentários.

Ainda estou com a campanha:

**Comentem e deixem autores felizes.**

Um beijão e até o próximo cap.

**By:** Carolzynha LF

**MFF**

**NOX**


	10. A história das Jóias

**Capítulo 10 – A história das jóias**

Quando Harry abriu os olhos estava tudo embaçado, ele só via vultos ao seu lado, procurou seus óculos e achou eles em uma mesa ao seu lado. Ele colocou-os e pode ver que estava em seu quarto na Mansão Potter

— Harry! – Exclamou Gina vindo abraçá-lo.

— Você deu o maior susto na gente cara. – Disse Rony chegando perto com Hermione abraçada a ele.

Todos estavam com olhos vermelhos, o que fez Harry pensar que estavam chorando.

— O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Harry.

— Você desmaiou. – Respondeu Rony. – Logo depois que você pulou no vulcão.

— Quantos dias eu fiquei desmaiado? – perguntou Harry com medo da resposta.

— Duas semanas. – Respondeu Rony olhando pro chão. – Nós vimos tudo. – Ele respirou fundo e continuou. – Você pulou, quando chegou na Jóia de fogo ficou em uma bola vermelha fazendo a lava parar de borbulhar. Ela parou, mas depois fez um pilar levando você até a boca do vulcão, ainda na bola vermelha. Quando você chegou fomos até você, mas a lava avançou como se você um cão de guarda. Ela foi atacar, mas você levantou a mão, estava de olhos abertos, mas não vimos seus olhos, só a córnea que não estava branca e sim vermelha. – Nessa hora Rony estremeceu ao lembrar do olhar do amigo. – Estava com um olhar estranho, do mal. A lava voltou para o vulcão quando você levantou a mão. Você piscou e voltou ao olhar normal e desmaiou.

— Mas porque eu desmaiei? – Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Bem... – Respondeu Rony hesitante. – Ninguém sabe, nem a Hermione.

Harry estava muito confuso, ele ia dizer algo, mas sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, ele estava ficando estranho, com uma vontade de matar ele olhou para Rony, Gina e Hermione e quando ia atacar ouviu alguém falar.

— Harry pare imediatamente. – Exclamou o quadro de Godric Griffindor. – Nem pense nisso.

Harry voltou ao normal imediatamente e olhou para o quadro.

— O que está acontecendo comigo? – Perguntou Harry rápido antes que perdesse a coragem de perguntar, Godric também tinha usado a jóia de fogo e ele sabia como responder.

— Creio que os senhores já sabem que Merlin criou as Jóias da Magia... – Começou Godric cansado, mas ele foi interrompido por Rony.

— Claro que sabemos você acha que somos algum bando... – Rony nunca terminou a frase, pois recebeu duas cotoveladas de Gina e Hermione indicando que era para ele ficar quieto.

— Bem como os senhores sabem. – Continuou Godric como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Merlin criou as quatro jóias com o objetivo de evitar que o mal dominasse o mundo, ele viajou para vários lugares até que no interior da Gália encontrou o que procurava. Ele tinha ouvido falar dos quatro irmãos deuses que governavam a Gália por meio de "poderes da natureza". Ele foi a uma caverna onde ficava o _Livro das Eras_ que mostrava o porquê daqueles poderes Naturais. Ele descobriu que os quatro irmãos eram os primeiros bruxos do mundo e que tinham inventado um feitiço que faziam objetos fontes do poder dos elementos. Quando eles conseguiram controlar os elementos, Macano, o irmão que controlava o fogo, sugeriu que eles controlassem outras partes do mundo, não só a Gália. Os outros três não concordaram, disseram que deviam usar seus poderes para ajudar seu povo e não conquistar outras terras. Macano ficou furioso e disse que jogaria uma maldição no elemento fogo, todos que descobrissem como controlar o elemento fogo seriam controlados pela alma furiosa de Macano. Merlin não ligou para isso e usou o feitiço para criar as Jóias da Magia.

— Você quer dizer que Harry ta sendo possuído pela alma de um maníaco do mal? – Perguntou Rony.

— Tecnicamente... – Respondeu Godric pensando. – Sim.

-Legal. Agora alem de Voldemort e procurar as jóias eu vo ser controlado por um cara que já ta morte. Que vida boa. –Falou ironicamente Harry.

— Fala sério. – Exclamou Rony coçando a cabeça. – Agora nós vamos ter que controlar o Harry é isso.

— Rony eu to aqui sabia? – Disse Harry sarcástico. – Você não pode falar que vai me controlar na minha frente.

— Foi mal. – Desculpo-se Rony.

— Sr. Grinffindor. – Chamou Gina, que não tinha saído do lado de Harry um segundo. – Como você conseguiu lutar na guerra, se estava usando a jóia de fogo?

— Eu treinei muito. – Respondeu Godric simplesmente. – Eu consegui controlar o fogo tão bem que, consegui também controlar a fúria da alma de Macano.

— Então Harry só precisa controlar o fogo muito bem certo? – Perguntou Hermione a Godric, falando pela primeira vez, Godric assentiu. – Até que ponto?

— Até o ponto de o fogo agir livremente. – Percebendo que nenhum entendeu Godric explicou. – Exemplo alguém ataca o Harry, e ele sem mexer nenhum músculo não é atingido, o fogo precisa proteger ele sem que Harry comande entendem?

— Então é como se o fogo estivesse vivo? – Perguntou Harry pensando que iria começar a treinar imediatamente.

— Exato. – Respondeu Godric. – Ele tem que te proteger por livre e espontânea vontade. Assim o espírito de Macano vai perceber que você é digno de controlar o fogo e vai deixar você em paz.

— Entendi, quantas pessoas já conseguiram fazer isso? – Perguntou Harry preparado para o treino.

— Sem contar eu? – Perguntou Godric, Harry assentiu. – Ninguém.

— Fala sério. – Exclamou Harry desanimado.

— Relaxa Harry. – Disse Rony. – Você vai conseguir.

— Valeu – Agradeceu Harry. – Mais uma pergunta: por que eu desmaiei?

— Cada vez que você usa os poderes e é controlado pelo Macano, quando você volta ao normal desmaia.

— Beleza agora eu vou... Treinar – Disse Harry, mas antes que pudesse levantar foi empurrado de volta para a cama.

— Você não vai levantar daí. – Disse Hermione. – Você tem que descansar mais.

— Mas Hermione eu descansei por duas semanas. – Exclamou Harry. – Não preciso mais ficar aqui.

— Precisa sim – Falou Gina, ela parecia tão igual a mãe que Harry apenas respondeu:

— Sim, senhora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Bem gente eu vo dar essa chance a vcs e vo postar esse cap, mas... estou esperando 30 reviews para postar o próximo cap então, estou esperando. Agradeço a todos q comentaram, e elogiaram o meu trabalho e o trabalho da Carol.

**N/b-r: **Oi pessoas bonitas. Como estão essa tarde ( ou noite ou madrugada ou manhã depende de quando estiver lendo J) ? Eu to bem. Mas meio triste sabe. Quase não comentam e isso me deixa depre.

Mas to muito feliz pelos comentários

Continuo com a campanha:

**Comentem e faças autores felizes.**

Beijos e até a próxima.

By: Carolzynha LF


	11. Descanso ou nem tanto

**N/b-r: OI gente foi mal a demora. Hoje sou eu quem ta postand pq o crys ta sem net**.

**Aproventem bem o cap e até a proxima.**

**Comentem...  
**

Capitulo 11: Descanso ou nem tanto.

Harry ficou obrigado a descansar por todo o resto do dia. Apesar de não parecer teve um bom desgaste mágico.

Logo a noite caiu e todos foram para seus quartos. Quando deu umas duas da manhã Harry simplesmente acordou. Sentia a necessidade. Desceu devagar sem fazer barulho para não acordar os outros. Quando chegou à sala percebeu que não era o único acordado naquela noite.

-Gina?

-AH! Oi Harry. –Falou Gina tentando secar as lagrimas sem que ele percebesse. Só que não fez um bom trabalho.

-Porque está chorando Gi?

-Nada.

-Eu te conheço Gina Weasley. Me diga o que te aflige. –Pediu Harry carinhosamente.

-Estou preocupada Harry. Com tudo que está acontecendo. A busca por essas pedras idiotas. O Voldemort. A sua pedra amaldiçoada. O Voldemort. A preocupação com a minha família. O Voldemort. Isso tudo me faz ficar triste.

-Fique calma. No final fica tudo bem.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza Harry? COMO? –Disse Gina chorando mais.

-Eu não tenho. Mas aprendi nesses anos todos que a esperança é nosso único conforto de que tudo vai ficar bem.

-Mas estou tão preocupada. E se você não conseguir controlar Macano?

-Eu sou Harry Potter. Consigo tudo. –Falou para descontrair.

-Bobo.

-É claro que eu vou conseguir boba. Vou trinar bastante. Você vai ver. –Falou Harry dando um beijo em Gina para passar confiança.

-Ok.

-Agora será que você podia fazer parar de chover em nós. –Falou Harry fazendo Gina perceber que ela fez uma pequena nuvem de chuva. Esse era mais um poder que ela tinha descoberto.

-Desculpa Harry. –Falou Gina fazendo parar de chover em quando Harry os secava.

-Tudo bem. Sabe eu tive uma idéia. –Falou Harry sorrindo.

-Qual?

-Que tal se passássemos uns dias na toca. Só pra relaxar.

-Mas temos que procurar as pedras.

-Não tem problema. Nós sabemos onde está à próxima pedra o Voldinho não.

-Voldinho? –Perguntou Gina.

-É. É meu apelido carinhoso para nosso "amado" inimigo. Não é adorável.

-Harry? Você está com sono?

-Só um pouquinho. Vem vamos dormir.

-Fica aqui comigo. Não quero dormir sozinha. –Pediu Gina fazendo cara de Sirius abandonado (n/b-r: Sacaram? Sirius... cachorro?... tudo bem foi sem graça. Abafa).

-O que eu não faço por você ruiva. Mas não vai ser ruim dormir nesse sofá.

-Harry querido. –Falou Gina com superioridade aumentando o sofá e conjurando um cobertor e dois travesseiros. –Com magia tudo tem um jeito.

-Eu adoro magia. –Falou Harry deitando no sofá e puxando Gina junto. –Boa noite anjo ruivo.

-Anjo ruivo? –Perguntou Gina divertida, ver Harry com sono era engraçado.

-É claro. Você é meu anjo e é minha ruiva.

-Tudo bem. Acho que você está mesmo com sono. Boa noite anjo moreno.

-Anjo moreno?

-Ué. Se eu sou seu anjo ruivo porque você não pode ser meu anjo moreno?

-Não vou discutir. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

E assim dormiram abraçadinhos, sentindo um ao outro. O melhor sono dos dois em dias.

Hermione acordou cedo naquele dia. Assim que se arrumou foi acordar seu namorado. Ando de fininho para não acordar os outros. Ficou um pouco receosa de entrar, mas toma coragem e da uma espiadinha abrindo um pouco à porta, para vê se realmente poderia entrar no quarto. Ao perceber que estava tudo bem, decidiu por entrar de uma vez, ao se aproximar da cama ficou admirando Rony com seus lindos fios ruivos caindo em seus olhos. Tirou os cabelos de seus olhos e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios. Rony ao perceber o que acontecia abraçou sua namorada fazendo com que ela deitasse ao seu lado e falou

-Queria acorda todos os dias assim, pensei até que estava sonhando.

Hermione na mesma hora ficou feliz e ao mesmo tempo um pouco sem graça.

-Ah... Você num teria um sonho tão bom assim.

-Não me subestime mocinha. - Falou Rony dando um beijo em sua namorada e já pensando em como ela era perfeita.

-Sabe de uma coisa... Você é perfeita. -Hermione apenas beijou Rony de uma maneira apaixonada.

-Agora vamos Senhor Meu Emocional está Evoluindo. -Disse Hermine com um selinho.

-Ah muito obrigada Senhorita Granger, eu aqui todo fofinho falando que você é perfeita, e você estragando o clima.

-Não fique emburrado Rony. Vamos tomar café. –Falou Hermione se levantando.

-Espera. Eu tenho que me arrumar. Me espera aqui.

-Não acha melhor eu descer?

-Não. Fica aqui.

-Ok.

Rony logo se arrumou e sentou com Hermione na cama que estava distraída vendo uma foto na mesa de cabeceira.

-Gostou da foto. –Perguntou Rony assustando Hermione.

-Ah! Quando foi que você tirou essa foto?

-Bom... –Começou Rony embaraçado. –Sabe... Foi depois de um jogo de quadribol. Você estava tão radiante e bonita que pedi para o Colin tirar ela para mim.

Naquela foto estava uma Hermione rindo de algo com uma blusa vermelha e dourada para combinar com a cor de sua casa com uma calça. Na opinião de Rony estava simplesmente linda.

-Não sabia que você percebia tanto em mim.

-Não á um dia em que eu não pense em você e não a fique admirando.

-Que lindo Rony. –Falou Hermione emocionada beijando seu namorado.

-Eu faço tudo por você.

-Bom saber... Que tal um café da manhã?

-A menos que você queira ficar com dor de barriga sugiro que não peça que eu faça.

Saíram do quarto rindo, mas logo Rony parou de rir quando viu que sua irmãzinha e seu melhor amigo dormindo juntos no sofá.

-O que eles pensam que estão fazendo?

-Dormindo. –Falou Hermione obviamente.

-Mas eles não podem.

-Francamente Ronald. Eles estão apenas dormindo. Não estão fazendo nada de errado.

-Mas Hermione...

-Deixa-os em paz Rony. Vamos tomar café logo.

-Parem de brigar. Já acordamos mesmo. –Falou Gina com a maior cara de sono.

-Fale por você mesma. –Falou Harry afundando a cara no travesseiro.

-Mas... Eles não podem ficara aqui sozinhos.

-Se você não vir, vou fazer greve de beijos.

-To indo. –Falou Rony se dando por vencido.

-Acho que eu to sonhando. O Rony não reclamou? Hermione me ensina essa técnica? –Falou Gina já bem acordada.

-É bem fácil. Só fazer uma greve de beijos.

-Hum... Interessante. Vou testar. –Gina chegou bem perto do harry e falou. –Harry amor... Acorda.

-Só mais cinco minutos Gi.

-Se você não acordar agora não vou te beijar por uma semana.

-Acordei. –Falou Harry se levantando de um salto.

-HAHAHAHA. –Os outros começam a rir de Harry. –Eu adorei essa técnica. –Falou Gina rindo mais.

-Você é má ruiva, muito má.

-Vamos tomar café antes que essas duas inventem mais alguma coisa. –Falou Rony seguindo para cozinha. Quando chegaram lá tinha uma mesa bem farta para comerem.

-Os elfos capricharam hoje. –Falou Rony quase babando na mesa.

Tomaram um café bem animado. Harry propôs sua idéia de ir para Toca que logo foi aceita por Rony e Hermione.

Logo depois do café se arrumaram e pegaram umas roupas para se trocar enquanto estivessem na toca. Antes de sair Harry foi ao seu quarto falar com o quadro de Godric.

-Ola meu jovem.

-Ola Godric. Eu e o pessoal vamos para a Toca. Estamos com saudades do pessoal.

-Isso é bom. –Ficaram um tempo sem falar nada até que Godric fala. -Harry eu sei que tem algo te incomodando. Pode me falar. Sou apenas um quadro mais sei dar alguns conselhos.

-Eu to com medo de perder o controle e machucar alguém. O senhor não tem nada que me ajude?

-Bom Harry, eu tenho sim. Vê esse anel no meu dedo. –Falou Godric mostrando a mão direita onde tinha um belo anel com uma pedra vermelha.

-Sim.

-O de verdade está bem atrais desse quadro no canto direito da moldura.

-Ok. –Harry mexeu no quadro e pegou o anel.

-Fale para seus amigos se vocês perder o controle dêem um jeito de encostar essa pedra na sua mão direita. (n/b-r: Crys se vc quiser pode mudar essa parte, eu tava meio sem imaginação).

-Por que não posso usar direto ela?

-Acredite é melhor colocar só se você perder o controle. (n/b-r: na verdade eu não sabia oq colocar, se você souber, coloca alguma coisa legal.).

-Obrigada Godric.

-Estou ao seu dispor Harry.

Harry explicou para os amigos o que eles tinham que fazer caso ele perdesse o controle. Logo já estavam a caminho da Toca.

Ao chegarem à porta e bateram.

-Quem está ai? –Perguntou Moly.

-Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina. –Falou Hermione.

-Oh queridos. Que saudades. –Falou Moly abrindo a porta e abraçando todos de uma vê só.

-Mãe... Precisamos respirar. –Falou Gina.

-Oh queridos, desculpe. Nossa. Como vocês estão magros. Onde vocês estão não dão comida não?

-Mãe a senhora está exagerando. Os elfos nos alimentam muito bem. –Falou Rony.

-Mais vocês não querem comer alguma coisa?

-Já que a senhora insiste. –Falou Rony.

-Nossa Rony. Você não para de comer não é? –Falou Hermione.

-Eu estou em faze de crescimento.

-Só se for para os lados.

-Ah Mione...

-Bom dia crianças. –Falou Fred.

-Brigando de novo? –Falou Jorge.

-Que coisa feia. –Falaram juntos.

-Bom dia Fred, Jorge...

-PARA TUDO? –Berrou Jorge. –Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo meu caro irmão Jred?

-Estou sim meu caro Forge. –Falou Fred olhando para Rony e Hermione que já tinha se acertado de novo.

-Acho que ganhei uma apostaaaa...

-Errado meu caro irmão. Ganhamos, ganhamos...

-Onde está o Carlinhos mãe? –Perguntou Jorge.

-Alguém falou meu nome? –Perguntou Carlinhos que tinha acabado de chegar.

-Acho melhor você encontrar o Gui.

-Por... NÃO? –Perguntou Carlinhos.

-SIM. –Responderam os gêmeos.

-GUI DESCE AQUI. –Gritou Carlinhos para o andar de cima.

-Sim? –Perguntou Gui quando chegou ao andar de baixo.

-Perdemos AQUELA aposta Gui. –Falou Carlinhos descrente.

-AQUELA? –Perguntou Gui impressionado.

-Sim. –Falou Carlinhos que parecia está muito pasmo.

-Nossa... –Falou Gui. Ninguém estava entendendo nada a não ser os gêmeos e os irmãos mais velhos.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? –Perguntou à senhora Weasley.

-Claro mamãe. –Falou Jorge.

-É que nos apostamos... –Falou Fred.

-Com nossos amados... –Jorge.

-Queridos... –Fred.

-Irmãos... –Jorge.

-Que nosso Roniquinho aqui... –Fred

-Que ele e a nossa preferida sabe-tudo... –Jorge

-A Mionezinha... –Fred

-Que eles na próxima vez que aparecessem da toca iam...

-TA NAMORANDO. –Falaram Jorge, Fred, Carlinhos e Gui.

-E adivinha o que aconteceu. –Falaram Ferd e Jorge.

-O que? –Perguntou senhora Weasley.

-Nos ganhamos é claro. –Falaram Fred e Jorge apontando para Rony e Hermione que estavam extremamente vermelhos. –Vocês estão nos devendo 5 galeões. –Falou Jorge.

-Droga. –Falou Gui dando o dinheiro para os gêmeos. –Nunca mais aposto com vocês.

-Você não está se esquecendo de nada não? –Perguntou Fred.

-O que?

-Quem deu o primeiro passo? –Perguntaram Fred e Jorge.

-Ham... –Nem Rony nem Hermione sabiam direito que dizer. Estavam sendo motivos de uma aposta.

-Falem logo. Temos muita coisa ainda para fazer. –Reclamou Jorge.

-Bom foi meio que nos dois juntos. –Falou Mione.

-Ta, mas... Você a pediu em namoro né Rony?

-Bom... Foi.

-RÁ. GANHAMOS A OUTRA APOSTA. –Falaram os gêmeos fazendo um tipo de dança da vitória.

-Droga. Você não podia ter beijado o Rony primeiro Hermione?

-Nossa. Meus próprios irmãos não confiam em mim.

-Eu... Não... Acredito. –Começou Hermione.

-Calma Hermione. Foi uma aposta inocente... –Falou Gui preocupado com a reação de Hermione.

-Não é isso... Como vocês não apostaram em mim...

Nisso ninguém agüentou. Todo mundo caiu na risada. Ficaram rindo e fazendo piadinha de Rony e Hermione durante muito tempo. O resto do dia firam apenas descansando, jogando quadribol ou no caso de Hermione lendo. Dormiram cedo e acordaram cedo. Harry e Gina acordaram logo cedo e se encontraram na cozinha.

-Bom dia amore. –Falou Gina animadamente.

-Bom dia. Como você está animada.

-É que está tudo tão bom. Toda a minha família aqui. –Falou Gina com um enorme sorriso. –Foi uma ótima idéia a sua.

-Eu sempre tenho boas idéias. –Falou Harry rindo.

-Medito.

-O metido que você ama. –Falou Harry beijando Gina.

-Olha a melassão logo de manhã gente. –Falou Rony que tinha acabado de chegar com Hermione.

-Como se vocês não fizessem o mesmo. –Rebateu Gina.

-Não ta mais aqui quem falou. –Falou Rony indo tomar café.

Logo todos já estavam na mesa do café e conversavam animadamente.

-Gina querida. Que colar lindo é este? –Perguntou senhora Weasley.

-É a jóia da água. Eu estou com ela a algum tempo. –Respondeu Gina.

-Legal. –Exclamaram os gêmeos. –Faz alguma coisa.

-Ham... Ta. –Falou Gina se concentrando e com um gesto de mão fez a água que estava no copo de Jorge congelar.

-Manero.

-Quem mais conseguiu alguma pedra? –Perguntou Carlinhos interessado.

-Eu. –Falou Harry.

-Que pedra você pegou? –Perguntou Gui.

-A do fogo.

-Faz alguma coisa. –Pediram os gêmeos.

-Não sei...

-Vai Harry.

-Acho melhor não...

-Não custa nada.

-Ok. –Fala Harry ainda indeciso. Ele aponta para a vela que estava apagada e acendi.

-Ah Harry. Faz coisa melhor. Nem preciso da pedra para fazer isso. –Falou Jorge.

-Ta bom. –Falou Harry se dando por vencido e fazendo um pequeno leão de fogo.

-Isso sim é que é dominar o fogo.

Só que as coisas não saíram como o planejado. O leão começou a crescer de mais e Harry não mais era o Harry e sim o espírito de Macano dominando ele.

-Droga. –Falou Rony agindo rápido e pegando a pedra que Godric tinha falado. –Vamos Harry. Se controla.

Só que Harry não ouvia, porque não era o Harry que estava naquele corpo no momento. Rony com muito esforço consegue colocar a pedra na mão direita de Harry. No começo não aconteceu nada mas logo Harry foi encoberto por uma áurea vermelha e caiu desmaiado no chão.

-O que aconteceu com ele? –Perguntou a senhora Weasley assustada.

-É uma longa historia mãe.

-Temos algum tempo até o Harry acordar.

Levaram o Harry para o antigo quarto de Rony e começaram a relatar toda a historia sobre Macano. Depois de terem assimilado tudo concordaram que Harry teve e tem uma vida muito agitada.

**N/b-r: **OI gente. Desculpem a demora. A maior parte da culpa é minha sabe. O Crys me pediu para fazer o cap. E eu sou um tantinho lerda e com tantos trabalhos na escola. Isso me da nos nervos

Mas agora tem um assunto sério. Nosso querido autor quase **PAROU **de escrever a fic, por que tinha **POUCOS COMENTARIOS** isso é muito triste. Mas graças a autoro ada fic: Harry Potter e o amuleto de merlin ele voltou a fic. OBRIGA AUTORA.

**Bjs e até o próximo cap.**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	12. Descontrole momentâneo

**Capitulo 12:** **Descontrole momentâneo**

Quando Harry acordou estava extremamente envergonhado, irritado e frustrado por ter perdido o controle tão facilmente.

— Finalmente acordou Harry. – Falou Gina que estava ao lado de Harry o tempo todo que ele ficou desacordado.

— Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado dessa vez? – Perguntou Harry.

— Só cinco horas

— Hum... – Resmungou Harry emburrado. – Tenho que começar a treinar logo. Não posso mais perder o controle.

— Eu sei Harry. Mas primeiro se recupera. Se não minha mãe vai ficar louca de preocupação – falou Gina

— Ok. Ok. – Falou Harry se deitando de novo na cama improvisada no quarto de Rony. – Pelo menos fica aqui deitada comigo. – Falou Harry fazendo cara de tigre abandonado.

-O que eu não faço por você, quando você faz essa carinha de tigre abandonado? – Perguntou Gina deitando ao lado de Harry.

Em poucos segundos os dois estavam dormindo em sono profundo.

Senhora Weasley como uma boa mãe foi ao quarto de Rony para saber como Harry estava. Ao chegar ao quarto se depara com uma cena, na opinião dela, simplesmente adorável. Logo saio para deixá-los em paz.

Rony estava entediado e resolveu subir para ver se seu melhor amigo já acordou. Subiu para seu quarto quando entrou via um cena que ñ o agradou muito. Mas uma vez seu melhor amigo estava dormindo com sua irmã. Ele já estava pensando em gritar com eles quando Hermione chegou ao seu lado.

— Nem pense em acordar eles. Já conversamos sobre isso.

— Ma... – Rony ia tentar reclamar, mas sabia que ñ ai ter jeito. Ele ñ queria ficar sem os beijos dela. Era melhor ficar quieto. –Vamos logo sair daqui. – Falou Rony se virando e saindo quarto. Foi direto para os jardins, não queria brigar com Hermione agora. Hermione também saiu do quarto, pensando em quem sabe o Rony tivesse realmente amadurecendo. Procurou Rony e o achou sentado de baixo de uma arvore.

— Poço me sentar aqui ruivo?

— Sempre que quiser morena. – Falou Rony puxando Hermione pelo braço e a fazendo sentar em seu colo.

— Achei maduro de sua parte não perturba a sua irmã.

— É. Não ia querer virar um cubo de gelo gigante. – Falou Rony brincando. –Sei que não adianta mexer com eles. Principalmente quando a sua irmã tem poderes sobre a água.

— Ai Rony. – Falou Hermione rindo.

— Mas eu tenho uma coisa melhor pra fazer agora do que falar do relacionamento da minha irmã. – Falou olhando sugestivamente para Hermione.

— O que? – Perguntou Hermione se fazendo de desentendida.

Rony nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Simplesmente a beijou. Ficaram um bom tempo se beijando. Só pararam quando ouviram.

— Mas que pouca vergonha é essa aqui? – Rony e Hermione se separam imediatamente. Quando viraram para ver quem falou, deram de cara com os gêmeos.

— Que feio maninho... – Começou Fred.

— Se agarrando com a monitora. – Terminou Jorge.

— Ah! Calem a boca. – Falou Rony emburrado.

— Oh. O Roniquinho ficou emburradinho. – Falou Jorge fazendo cara de choro

— Jorge porque você não arranja uma namorada – Falou Rony vermelho de raiva. De repente eles escutam uma risada animada, quando olham é Hermione...

— Nem me olha com essa cara Rony, geralmente sou eu que fico nervosa.

— Mas Mione eles atrapalharam a gente

— Como se a gente nunca mais fosse fazer isso... Fracamente Rony – Falou Hermione com um sorriso irresistível no rosto, então Rony deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Mione

— Ou – Reclamou Jorge – a gente ainda ta aqui

— É feio ficar de agarramento na frente dos outros... - Falou Fred

— Hum meninos – fala Hermione... Os gêmeos já ficam radiantes por achar que irritaram o casalzinho. Mas Mione termina com a seguinte frase – Acho que concordo com o Rony...

— Que? – Perguntam os três juntos – Você concorda comigo? – Perguntou Rony com um sorriso no rosto. Indo abraçar a namorada, apesar de nem saber do que se tratava.

— Vocês precisam mesmo arrumar uma namorada. – fala Hermione

— O que? – Falam os gêmeos e Rony sorri triunfante

— Nem sabem o que é se agarra de verdade. – Hermione sorriu

— Ah então quer dizer que nossa monitorazinha certinha sabe? –Indagou Fred

— Estranho seria se nessa idade eu não soubesse

— Rony quem é essa e o que você fez com a nossa Hermione? – Perguntou Jorge, atônito

- Em primeiro lugar... Não existe essa de "nossa" Hermione, e em segundo não fiz nada com ela. – falou Rony sorrindo bobamente para Hermione que também sorria para ele

— Ah vamos Fred, desiste, esse casal ta apaixonadinho de mas, vamos irritar o casal numero 2.

— E posso saber se o casal numero 1 somos nos? – perguntou Rony

— Claro, o outro tem o Harry Potter na jogada... É melhor não irritar ele

— Se eu fosse vocês não irritava eles também. – Falou Mione com voz de sabia

— Ah sabe tudo... Vai fazer outra coisa

— Ta bom. – Falou Hermione feliz. Indo beijar Rony. Os gêmeos ficam com cara de bobos e sair bufando

Hermione começou a rir assim que os gêmeos se foram. Rony abraça a Mione e diz...

— Mione você foi de mais.

— É eu sei.

— Metida. – Falou Rony sorrindo e voltando a beijar sua amada.

No quarto de Rony:

Harry acordou sentindo o um peso em seu peito. Ao olhar para baixo viu sua Gina dormindo calmamente em seu peito. Ficou velando seu sono até que achou que estava na hora de acordá-la.

— Gi... Acorda.

— Hum... Só mais um pouquinho. – Murmurou Gina se aconchegando em Harry.

— A menos que você queira todos os seus irmãos aqui no quarto. Acho melhor levantar.

— Você sabe estragar o sono das pessoas. – Falou Gina se levantando emburrada.

— Oh ficou emburradinha. –Falou Harry zoando com Gina.

— Bobão – Falou Gina ainda emburrada.

— Vem. Vamos descer logo.

Desceram com Gina ainda emburrada. Assim que apareceram na cozinha senhora Weasley veio logo abraçando Harry.

— Oh. Você está bem querido. Precisa comer alguma coisa. Está tão pálido.

— Eu estou bem senhora Weasley.

Comeram já que estava na hora do jantar, conversarem, brincaram, os gêmeos tiraram sarro dos nossos lindos casais. Depois de jantarem, foram jogar conversa fora. Mas logo chegou ao assunto sobre o treinamento do Harry, ele falou que iria treinar logo de manhã cedo. Não podia perder tempo.

Quando amanheceu Harry logo acordou. Como viu que não tinha ninguém na casa acordado resolveu ir para o jardim trinar. Quando estava na passando pelo quarto das meninas Gina saiu trombando com ele.

— Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Gina curiosa.

— Vou treinar.

— Sozinho? Lembra do que a gente combinou. Você não pode treinar sozinho. Tem sempre que ir alguém com você caso se descontrole.

— Ok. Eu entendi. Vai trocar de roupa e me encontra no jardim.

— Ta bom. – Falou Gina. – Mandão. – Sussurrou enquanto entrava no quarto.

— Eu ouvi isso.

— Que bom. – Falou Gina rindo.

— Vai logo se trocar.

— Ta bom. Ta bom.

Harry desceu e foi direto pro jardim. Como tinha que esperar Gina para treinar ficou apenas debaixo da arvore pensando na vida. Mal percebeu quando Gina chegou ao seu lado.

— Pronto pra treinar?

— Vamos lá.

Começaram. Gina fazia pequenas bolas de água e Harry tinha que fazer evaporá-las. Ficaram fazendo isso até que a senhora Weasley pediu para entrarem. De tarde voltaram a treinar. A semana todo foi isso. Nos três primeiros dias Harry perdia o controle facilmente, mas aos poucos consegui se controlar. Quando completou uma semana que estavam na toca Harry já se controlava perfeitamente e não precisava mais do anel.

Então chegou a hora das despedidas.

— Oh queridos vocês tem que ir mesmo? – Perguntou uma Sra. Weasley chorosa

— Temos sim mamãe. Ou você acha que o Voldy vai parar de procurar as pedras? – Falou Gina brincando.

— Não brinque com isso filha. – Repreendeu o Sr. Weasley

— Ta bom papai

Todos começaram a se despedir. A senhora Weasley chorando como se nunca mais fosse velos novamente.

Depois de varias piadinhas dos gêmeos saíram da toca a caminho para a Mansão Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** É isso gente cap 12 pronto. Eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra vcs: Vcs querem um continuação dessa fic? Respondam. E valeu por todos que estão comentando agradeço muito. Amanhã posto o cão 13

**N/b-r: **Oiii gente voltei. Desculpa a demora, a culpa foi minha e não do crys. Já falei que sou lerdinha?? Bom espero que gostem do cap. Beijos xauu.

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS OS COMENTARIOS MESMO QUE POUCOS. O CRIS AGRADESSE.**

**Bjs até a próxima.**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	13. A Jóia do Ar

**Capítulo 13 – A Jóia do Ar**

De pois de uma semana de muito treino, Harry conseguiu dominar o fogo completamente, e já estava preparando um plano para conseguir a próxima jóia... A jóia do ar. Como nas últimas duas vezes, Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione estavam vigiando local que estava a jóia. Harry se perguntava todo tempo, o porquê de Voldemort já não ter pegado a jóia, teve tempo o suficiente para isso enquanto ele e os outros estavam na Toca. Gina e Hermione diziam que Voldemort estava pensando em um jeito para fazer Nagini chegar tão alto para pegar a jóia, e Harry esqueceu esse pensamento.

— Eai, quando nós vamos? – indagou Rony, enquanto eles comiam o jantar

— Amanhã – respondeu Harry – vamos repassar o plano?

— De novo? – reclamou Rony

— Rony o plano tem que sair perfeito – falou Gina irritada

— Mas nem precisamos de tudo isso – retrucou Rony – você e Harry podem acabar com eles em um piscar de olhos

— Harry? – perguntou Gina esperançosa

Harry simplesmente assentiu e voltou a comer, Gina deu um beijo carinhoso em Harry e se transformou em uma tigresa e rosnou para Rony, ele percebeu isso, se transformou em um lobo vermelho e quando ninguém esperava, ele virou e saiu correndo, Gina foi mais rápida e Rony ficou congelado apenas com o rugido dela. Isso tinha acontecido sempre que Rony dizia, que por causa das jóias, Harry e Gina acabariam com os comensais. Gina só não congelou Rony mais vezes porque Harry não tinha deixado.

— Acho que ele já aprendeu a lição Harry – disse Hermione atrás de um livro

Harry bateu as palmas uma vez, e ondas de calor derreteram o gelo, o lobo se sacudiu e se transformou em Rony

— Esquece o que eu disse – falou ele amargurado – já cansei de ser congelado e descongelado.

— Que bom que você aprendeu – exclamou Gina risonha – da próxima vez vou falar para Harry prender você, Rony, mas acho que você prefere que eu te prenda né?

Rony ficou caldo e se sentou

— Temos que dar cobertura para Hermione chegar ao topo da montanha - disse Harry repassando o plano mais uma vez – então precisamos impedir que os comensais vejam a Hermione

— Harry vai cuidar de uma parte Rony de outra e eu vou cuidar do resto – completou Gina

— O problema – disse Rony cautelosamente – é o número de comensais que vigiam a jóia, acho que da última vez, contamos 60 comensais

— Vamos ter que improvisar maninho – disse Gina despreocupada

Quando todos terminaram o jantar, eles discutiram o plano e foram dormir.

Harry acordou cedo, desceu até a sala e se sentou no sofá, pensando na próxima jóia, que se eles conseguissem pegar, faltaria mais uma jóia e enfrentariam Voldemort, e se ganhassem libertariam o mundo de Voldemort para sempre, enquanto Harry pensava nisso, não percebeu que alguém tinha entrado, Gina estava ao seu lado olhando para ele

— Sem sono? – perguntou Harry

— Não – respondeu Gina – eu ouvi você descer, e queria saber o que tinha acontecido

— Eu to pensando na jóia – respondeu Harry – em tudo que nós estamos passando, e pensando como vai ser o mundo sem Voldemort por perto

— Vamos conseguir – falou Gina se aconchegando no peito de Harry – sempre conseguimos

— Tenho medo – disse Harry, depois de um tempo – medo que sua família, seja caçada para me atrair

— Harry, mesmo que minha família não estivesse ligada a você eles seriam caçados por Voldemort – disse Gina se virando para ele, seu rosto a centímetros do dele – minha família sempre foi contra Voldemort, mesmo que não fosse ligada a você seria caçada

— Sabe ruiva – disse Harry – não sei o que eu faria sem você

Depois disso Harry beijou Gina, como se nunca tivesse beijado ela antes, esse beijo fez Harry se lembrar dos momentos em que eles ficavam sozinhos em Hogwarts, onde ele era apenas um garoto sem cicatriz e sem responsabilidades.

Eles aparataram e chegaram a um lugar montanhoso, perto do lugar onde estava a jóia, andaram um pouco e encontraram uma aglomeração de pessoas em torno de uma montanha, a mais alta de todas. Harry falou para eles se separarem e logo depois, ele se transformou no tigre dentes de sabre e pulou a poucos metros dos comensais, eles o viram e foram atacar, mas Harry bateu as patas no chão e pilares flamejantes subiram de todos os lados, alguns foram atingidos, outros desviaram e voltaram a atacar, Harry voltou a se transformar em humano, apontou a varinha para o céu e disse:

— _Flamelous Tempesto*_

E no momento seguinte uma tempestade de fogo atacou os comensais deixando apenas alguns que começaram a mandar maldições imperdoáveis, no meio da confusão, Antonio Dolohov chegou perto e começou a fazer uma cruz no ar, mas antes que terminasse Harry ouviu um grito:

— _Icerous Prisons* _

E Dolohov ficou preso por cabos de gelo que apertaram seu corpo

— Valeu – agradeceu Harry, se virando para falar com Gina – onde esta a Hermione, e o Rony?

— Hermione já foi pegar a jóia e Rony foi dar cobertura – respondeu ela

— Então já podemos acabar com eles – exclamou Harry dando a mão para Gina, ela pegou a mão dele, e os dois disseram:

— _Destroium Elementio*_

Quando disseram esse feitiço, uma erupção de lava cobriu o lugar enquanto raios de gelo atingiam os comensais que tentavam fugir, quando tudo ficou destruído, a erupção parou e os raios também e logo depois, Rony e Hermione apareceram ao seu lado

— Acho que vocês exageraram – exclamou Rony vendo o estrago que Harry e Gina fizeram – conseguimos, mostra pra eles Hermione

Hermione levantou um colar, e nele havia dois casulos um dentro do outro e no centro havia um fiapo bem branco representando o ar.

— O que é essa coisa branca? – perguntou Rony – o ar não é transparente?

— É, mas esse ar é diferente – respondeu Hermione, como sempre – esse ar foi enfeitiçado por Merlin para proteger as Jóias, enquanto esse ar continuar branco, ou seja, enquanto Voldemort não conseguir retirar o feitiço de proteção de Merlin, nenhum bruxo das trevas poderá tocar nas jóias

— Então era isso que Voldemort estava esperando – disse Harry – ele queria achar um jeito de tirar o feitiço da Jóia do ar

— Gente, eu sei que ta tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom – interrompeu Rony – mas os comensais que eu enfeiticei já estão acordando

Era verdade vários comensais estavam levantando e apontando a varinha para eles

— VAMOS – berrou Harry, e os quatro desaparataram, bem em tempo, pois umas dez maldições imperdoáveis iriam atingi-los.

N/A: Eai gente, há quanto tempo. Eu fiquei sem internet ai não deu para eu escrever mais caps. Espero q gostem desse

* São feitiços que eu inventei 


	14. O começo do treinamento de Hermione

**Capítulo 14 – O começo do Treinamento de Hermione**

Eles chegaram à frente da Mansão Potter, entraram e se sentaram nos dois sofás da sala

— Agora só falta a minha jóia – disse Rony depois de um tempo – e depois vamos atrás do cara-de-cobra

— Não vai ser preciso – disse Harry

— O que não vai ser preciso? – perguntou Rony, confuso

— Não vai ser preciso ir atrás do Voldemort – disse Gina, explicando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

— E por que não? – perguntou Rony ainda confuso

— É óbvio não é Rony? – perguntou Hermione impaciente, quando Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente, Hermione explicou – Já que, se nós pegarmos a Jóia da Terra, vamos ter todas as jóias, Voldemort vai ir atrás dos nossos amigos, para chamar nossa atenção, e onde estão nossos amigos? – perguntou Hermione para Rony

— Hogwarts – respondeu Rony depois de um tempo

— Aleluia, ele entendeu – exclamou Gina – quando pegarmos a jóia da terra precisamos ir proteger Hogwarts

— Harry você ainda tem o galeão falso da AD? – perguntou Hermione

—Tenho eu deixei guardado na minha mochila – respondeu Harry

— Ótimo – aprovou Hermione – quando pegarmos a jóia da terra temos que avisar para a AD que Voldemort esta indo atacar Hogwarts.

— Certo, avisamos a eles que precisam chamar o maior número de pessoa para ajudar – disse Gina, quando Harry ia retrucar,que ia morrer muita gente por sua causa, ela completou – Harry todos querem se ver livres de Voldemort, não vão morrer por sua culpa, não vou dizer que todos vão sair vivos, mas os que morrerem vão morrer porque querem se ver livres de Voldemort.

— Obrigado, Gina – disse Harry, e logo depois deu um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado nela, que Gina correspondeu com toda a intensidade

— Vão arrumar um quarto – disse Rony, tapando os olhos

— Ta bom – concordou Gina, segurando a mão de Harry – mas, não vai se arrepender

Quando Rony ouviu isso ele abaixou a mão e disse

— Eu estou brincando – falou Rony rispidamente

— Certo então – disse Gina, ela sentou no colo de Harry, sendo abraçada pelo namorado

— Mas não vamos ter tempo de avisar a AD – disse Harry – quando pegarmos a jóia da terra ele vai aparatar em Hogsmeade

— É, mas Hogwarts esta cem vezes mais protegidas – retrucou Hermione – até la vamos ter tempo de avisar o pessoal da AD, e aparatar em Hogsmeade, talvez primeiro que o cara-de-cobra, já que vai demorar um tempo até ele descobrir que pegamos a jóia

— Pode funcionar – disse Harry – Gina você pode sair daí? É que eu não to conseguido pensar direito

— Ta bom – concordou ela, saiu do colo de Harry e deu um selinho nele

— Vamos comer? – perguntou Rony, quando ouviu o ronco de sua barriga

— Vamos – responderam todos, quando entraram na cozinha a mesa já estava cheia de comida, Rony praticamente pulou na mesa, ele se sentou e comeu que nem louco

— _Hermineeassaoal_ – pediu Rony de boca cheia

Ao ver isso, Hermione ficou com raiva, de Rony por ser tão mal-educado, e criou um pequeno furacão que fez a mesa tremer, Hermione viu o que estava fazendo e parou

— Bem, Hermione acho que temos de começar seu treinamento – disse Harry depois que o furacão parou

— Certo – concordou Hermione – agora vamos dormir, amanhã precisamos estar descansados

Eles subiram e foram dormir. No dia seguinte todos estavam no campo de treinamento ajudando Hermione no treinamento

— Bem Hermione – disse Harry do lado dela – eu acendi uma vela no outro lado do campo, eu quero que você apague ela

Hermione se concentrou em apagar a vela, ela fez um movimento com uma mão, como se estivesse empurrando alguma coisa, e na mesma hora uma rajada de vento foi de Hermione até a vela e apagou ela

— Muito bom – elogiou Harry

O treinamento dela durou por mais duas horas, e depois eles descansaram

— Você esta indo muito bem Hermione – elogiou Harry sorrindo – mais uns dias de treinamento e você vai controlar o ar perfeitamente

Eles foram almoçar e continuaram o treino. Eles estavam no meio de mais um descanso quando ouviram alguém entrar na Mansão Potter, Harry se transformou na forma animaga e foi para sala, ele foi atacar a pessoa que entrou quando viu quem era e ficou estático.

**N/A: Bem gente é isso cap 14 pronto, eu sei que ta pequeno, mas só consegui fazer isso. Eu queria saber se vcs, leitores, queriam q essa fic tenha continuação, se quiserem a continuação já tem 5 caps então me avisem se quiserem a continuação. Valeu e obrigado para as pessoas que estão comentando, estou gostando muito**

**MFF**

**Nox**


	15. O aviso de Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 15 – O aviso de Draco Malfoy **

Na frente da porta da Mansão Potter estava Draco Malfoy, ele estava mais pálido do que o normal e seus cabelos loiros estavam sujos e bagunçados, mas ele ainda era a pessoa que emboscou Dumbledore sem varinha para Voldemort matar ele. Harry se lembrou do dia:

_**Flash Back:**_

_**Dumbledore estava na Torre de Astronomia com Harry no último dia de aula do ano letivo, falando que Voldemort podia estar atrás das Jóias da Magia e dos incríveis poderes delas, quando ouviu passos rápidos. Antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa Dumbledore lançou um **__Petrificus Totalus__** nele e jogou a capa de invisibilidade por cima de Harry e murmurou:**_

—_**Um dia você vai entender Harry**_

_**Nesse momento, enquanto Dumbledore estava de costas Draco Malfoy, entrou e lançou um**__ Expelliarmus__** nele**_

— _**Draco meu rapaz o que faz aqui a essa hora da noite? – Perguntou Dumbledore como se nada tivesse acontecendo**_

— _**Bem Dumbledore – Disse Draco friamente, tocando a Marca Negra em seu braço esquerdo – eu queria matá-lo, mas o Lorde das Trevas disse que era para esperar ele chegar, ele disse que queria matar você ele mesmo**_

— _**Muito bem, então vamos esperá-lo – Disse Dumbledore se virando para a janela – e parece que ele já esta vindo, estou vendo ele**_

_**Um pouco depois de Dumbledore falar isso, uma mancha negra passou pela janela e parou atrás de Dumbledore, Harry, que estava sentado não muito longe de Dumbledore, tentava se mexer inutilmente, mas ouviu claramente Voldemort dizer:**_

— _**Eu venci velho, você nunca mais vai me atrapalhar de novo**_

— _**Não, Tom – Retrucou Dumbledore – você não venceu, mesmo me matando você não vai vencer essa guerra**_

— _**Vamos ver isso velhote – Disse Voldemort –**__ Avada Kedavra_

_**O Jato de luz verde iluminou a sala inteira quando atingiu o peito de Dumbledore, ele bateu na parede ao lado de Harry, morto, e quando Harry procurou Voldemort e Draco Malfoy eles tinham ido embora**_

_**Final do Flash Back**_

— Como você chegou aqui seu desgraçado? – Gritou Harry, que tinha virado humano de novo e estava levantando sua varinha, Rony, Gina e Hermione que tinham ouvido o grito de Harry foram até a sala. Quando viram quem era, levantaram a varinha e foram para o lado de Harry

— Bem se vocês me dei... – Draco tentou falar, mas teve que se desviar de um _Estupefaça_ que Rony lançou nele

— Esperem – pediu Draco ele pegou sua varinha e jogou ela na frente de Harry – eu estou sem varinha e vocês são quatro contra um, apenas deixem eu falar

— E como vamos saber se não tem comensais na frente da casa? – Perguntou Rony

— Não seja idiota Weasley – Disse Draco – se tivessem comensais aqui eles matariam não só vocês como eu também

— E por que matariam você? – Retrucou Rony que estava vermelho de raiva

— Porque eu nunca fui um boneco de Voldemort e agora ele sabe disso, eu e vocês estamos no mesmo barco – Respondeu Draco

— Você emboscou Dumbledore – Acusou Harry – segurou ele até Voldemort chegar, eu vi

— Foi tudo encenação Potter – Disse Draco – eu era espião de Dumbledore, ele falou para eu fazer aquilo

— Por que acreditaríamos em você? – Perguntou Gina

— Bem eu estou aqui – Respondeu Draco – ele me falou dessa Mansão

— Então diga o que veio fazer aqui Malfoy – Falou Harry, mas sem sair da posição de combate

— Seria melhor se me convidasse para entra não? – Perguntou Malfoy

Harry abriu espaço e convidou Draco a entrar com um aceno com a mão. Draco entrou e se sentou no sofá logo depois de Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony.

— Dois dias antes de morrer, Dumbledore me falou para emboscá-lo na Torre de Astronomia – Disse Draco com um olhar triste – para segurar ele até Voldemort chegar, eu não concordei, mas ele só disse "_Eu não tenho importância Draco, sou uma peça descartável" _e depois de falar isso ele deu um sorriso e falou para eu continuar com o disfarce, falou que Voldemort sabia da proteção da Jóia do Ar, falou para eu ficar de olho e avisar vocês quando ele conseguisse alguma coisa

— O que ele conseguiu? – Perguntou Hermione

— Ele fez sua própria jóia – Respondeu Draco – ela é muito sombria e tem um poder incrível que pode anular a proteção da Jóia do Ar, e também os poderes de suas jóias, mas não por muito tempo. Enquanto vocês estiverem pegando a Jóia da Terra, ele vai ir atacar Hogwarts.

— Harry manda o aviso agora – disse Hermione – avise para aumentar a segurança e para eles ficarem preparados

Harry subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto peou o galeão falso da AD e mandou a mensagem, depois disso desceu as escadas e foi até a sala

— Já avisei, agora eu só espero que eles estejam esperando alguma mensagem – Disse Harry – Malfoy já que você esta em perigo tanto quanto agente pode ficar aqui na mansão, vamos nos preparar, amanhã nós vamos pear a Jóia da Terra.

**N/A**: Bem ai esta o cap 15, ainda estou pedindo desculpas pela demora e prometo que vou tentar postar os caps o mais rápido possível. Obrigado a todos que estão lendo e comentando.

**N/R-B:** OIII GENTE. Não é que voltamos, agora ninguém segura o crys. E particularmente adorei o cap. O Dumby é realmente um genio né? Espero que gostem do Malfoy legal. Eu adoro quando ele é legal. Se vocês não gostarem a culpa é minha eu que fiz a cabeça do crys para ele ser bom na fic. Espero que tenha gostado do cap e até o proximo. Beijos e comentem...


	16. A batalha em Hgwarts

Capítulo 16 – A Batalha em Hogwarts

— Malfoy aparate para Hogwarts – Disse Harry, que já estava se preparando para ir para o lugar da Jóia da Terra, numa caverna Rony teria que cavar muito até encontrar ela – se Voldemort só for para Hogwarts depois de saber que já estamos enfrentando os comensais então você tem tempo de ir até lá.

— Certo. – Disse Draco, e logo depois ele aparatou.

— Harry o que vamos fazer o Rony pegar a Jóia da Terra? – Perguntou Gina – ele não vai ter controle dos poderes.

— Vamos ter de improvisar – Respondeu Harry, eles aparataram e chegaram numa caverna escura a uns 50 metros de outra caverna que estava com 30 vultos escuros na frente dela, Harry e Gina se transformaram na forma animaga e atacaram, dando cobertura para Rony e Hermione. Harry, batendo a patas no chão, fez uma rachadura no chão, dessa rachadura saiu vários jatos de fogo acertaram os comensais em cheio, mas eles continuaram parados como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry voltou à forma humana e foi até a caverna onde estavam os comensais, ele viu que não eram verdadeiros, era só uma ilusão.

— Voldemort fez um tipo de barreira – Disse Harry tocando uma forma invisível atrás das ilusões – ela quer impedir agente de pegar a Jóia da Terra.

Harry jogou uma chama na barreira, mas nada aconteceu.

— O que agente faz agora? – perguntou Gina.

— Podemos tentar abrir um túnel até a jóia – Sugeriu Hermione – a Jóia está bem aqui, na nossa frente, então contornamos a barreira por baixo da terra.

Harry juntou as mãos e apontou para o chão da caverna, das mãos deles começou a crescer uma bola de fogo, quando ela ficou maior que a largura do corpo de Harry, ele jogou a bola no chão, fazendo um buraco muito grande.

— Vamos – disse Harry ele pulou no buraco e começou a fazer o túnel com um jato de fogo, com ajuda de Gina, Hermione e Rony eles chegaram do outro lado da barreira em 20 minutos. Rony calmamente foi até a pedra, com um pouco de receio levantou a mão devagar e pegou a pedra. Nada aconteceu.

-Vamos logo antes que aconteça algo. –Falou Gina.

— Voldemort não fez essa barreira para impedir agente – Disse Hermione quando eles estavam voltando para aparatar em Hogwarts – fez ela só para nos atrasar.

Eles aparataram a uns 100 metros do portão de entrada de Hogwarts, na frente do portão Voldemort e vários Comensais da Morte, assim como vários dementadores, gigantes, vampiros e lobisomens, tentavam passar pelo portão sem sucesso.

— Harry, como nós vamos entrar? – Perguntou Hermione horrorizada com o tamanho do exército de Voldemort

— Por aqui – Disse uma voz atrás deles, se viraram e viram para a surpresa deles Neville Longbottom, junto de Luna Lovegood e Draco.

— Como vocês nos encontraram? – Perguntou Harry enquanto seguia Neville uma trilha atrás das árvores

— A Profª McGonagall criou um binóculos mágico – Respondeu Luna – nós falamos o nome de alguma pessoa e o binóculo mostra onde a pessoa esta, ele encontra a pessoa em qualquer lugar, mas só funciona com amigos

Eles continuaram na trilha até uma gruta em um dos morros ao redor do castelo, Neville foi até parede lateral da gruta e bateu numa batida ritmada

— Essa é a senha – Disse Draco quando viu o olhar interrogativo de Harry e dos outros

— Mas senha par... – Começou Gina, mas quando viu a parede se abrindo perdeu a fala, no lugar da parede da gruta apareceu uma sala grande cheia de alunos que começaram a gritar quando virão eles

— O que é isso? – Perguntou Harry, perplexo

— A Sala Precisa – Respondeu Neville, eles atravessaram a parede e ela se fechou atrás deles – pedimos para achar uma passagem que os comensais não achassem.

A gritaria na sala era imensa, vários alunos estavam nela, mas também estava toda a Ordem da Fênix e o antigo time de quadribol de Harry.

— EI PESSOAL!! – Gritou Neville, e todos ficaram quietos – o que vamos fazer Harry?

— Bem – Começou Harry olhando para todos – as defesas não vão agüentar por muito tempo, o exército de Voldemort é muito grande, então sugiro que nos prepararmos.

— Temos grupos em todas as torres – Disse Kingsley – também acho que as defesas não vão aguentar muito.

—Temos que ter um plano.– Disse Hermione.

-Facil. –Disse Rony. Todos olharam para ele interrogando o que ele queria dizer com isso. –Gente, uma batalha é como um jogo de xadrez. Temos que ter uma estratégia.

-E o que você sugere Weasley? –Perguntou alguém do fundo.

-Temos que nos dividir em grupos. Cada grupo vai fazer sua especialidade. Quem consegue fazer patronos, cuida dos dementadores, os gigantes Groope e Hagrid podem cuidar, os lobisomens com um feitiço podemos acabar com eles, os vampiros com um feitiço Lumos solem acabam com eles, os comensais todos vamos ter que lutar. E Voldemort...

-Isso é com a gente Rony. –Falou Harry. –Vamos nessa. Vamos acabar com esses idiodas e o cara - de – cobra.

— CERTO – disseram todos e eles saíram da Sala Precisa e foram todos para seus postos. A Batalha em Hogwarts iria começar.

**N/A:** É isso pessoal, cap 16 pronto. Espero que vcs estejam gostando dos caps. Agradeço a todos q estão lendo e comentando na fic. Esperem os próximos caps.

**N/b-r:** Oi gente. Estamos rápidos hein?? Bom a batalha vai começar. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e comentem.


	17. O poder da jóia negra

**Capítulo 17 – O Poder da Jóia Negra**

Todos estavam em seus postos como tinham sido informados, esperando, quando ouviram uma explosão e a porta do salão se abriu, e vários feitiços lampejaram ao mesmo tempo, jatos verdes e vermelhos se acertavam no ar e lançavam centelhas para todo lado, Harry lançou um jato de lava nos comensais, quando o jato chegou aos comensais ele simplesmente se desviou do alvo.

— Não adianta Potter – Disse Voldemort lançando um feitiço que Harry se desviou por pouco – eu imunizei meus comensais contra suas jóias

Harry não falou nada e começaram a duelar, ele e Voldemort, os feitiços eram devastadores e logo o Salão Principal estava completamente destruído, Harry viu Belatriz Lestrange lançando um _Avada Kedavra_ contra Neville, Harry correu até Neville pulou e foi atingido no peito pela maldição, o corpo de Harry brilhou e o jato de luz verde voltou para Belatriz que conseguiu se desviar por pouco. Harry foi atingido por uma luz branca e ele caiu no chão. Quando Harry se levantou viu Voldemort se preparando para lançar mais um feitiço, Harry se desviou do feitiço, mas sentiu uma dor insuportável no braço esquerdo, quando se virou para ver o braço, percebeu que o feitiço de Voldemort tinha quebrado todos os ossos de seu braço esquerdo. Harry se levantou com dificuldade e voltou a duelar. Harry viu Neville e Draco duelando contra Belatriz, Harry acertou Voldemort com um feitiço e fez ele voar dez metros e bater em cheio na parede mais próxima, Belatriz se distraiu com isso e quando foi lançar o feitiço da luz branca em Harry, foi atingida por dois feitiços estuporantes de Neville e Draco

— Harry cuidado – Gritou Neville, Harry se virou e conseguiu se desviar antes que fosse atingido pelo _Lighter Death*_ de Voldemort, o jato de luz branca passou pelo lado da orelha de Harry e atingiu a parede, destruindo metade dela. Harry viu Rony, Hermione e Gina duelando e estuporou o comensal que duelava contra Gina antes que ele terminasse de conjurar um feitiço, Harry ouviu a voz fria de Voldemort e quando ele se virou só teve um segundo para se desviar de um relâmpago negro, o relâmpago passou por Harry e atingiu um comensal, o comensal subiu cinco metros no ar e depois começou a se contorcer, depois de alguns segundos o comensal caiu no chão, morto. Harry se virou para Voldemort e conjurou, a espada de Godric Griffindor, ele pegou o punho de rubi da espada e a lâmina começou a flamejar, Harry esticou a espada na direção de Voldemort e um raio vermelho saiu da espada e foi até Voldemort, esse conjurou uma espada de punho verde com duas cobras se cruzando fazendo um X, o raio vermelho bateu na lamina da espada de Voldemort e foi direcionado para o teto causando uma grande explosão e destruindo o teto do Salão Principal. Harry e Voldemort lançaram raios ao mesmo tempo, os raios bateram um no outro e lançaram Harry e Voldemort para trás, Harry afundou a lamina de sua espada no chão e gritou

— _Estupefaça_

O jato de luz vermelha foi até Voldemort, mas esse desviou o feitiço, acertando o feitiço com a espada, a espada de Harry começou a tremer no chão, ele a tirou do chão e um pilar de fogo atingiu Voldemort lançando ele para cima, Voldemort apagou o fogo que tinha pegado em sua roupa enquanto estava no ar, mas Harry acertou ele com um raio vermelho, lançando ele para frente atingindo dois comensais. Harry se virou para falar que os comensais não tinham mais proteção, quando viu o duelo de Gina e dos outros, Gina tinha estuporado dois comensais, mas outros dois lançaram o _Lighter_ _Death,_ Gina pulou para o lado, mas os dois feitiços acertaram Fred e Jorge no peito, os dois caíram juntos no chão, mortos. Harry viu a dor passando no olhar de Gina, depois uma pura raiva, ela gritou:

— SEUS DESGRAÇADOS

E se transformou na tigresa estraçalhando os dois comensais. Rony que também viu o que aconteceu estuporou três comensais contra quem estava duelando, e estuporou mais um que ia lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ em Kingsley que estava de costas, Kingsley agradeceu a Rony e voltou a duelar. Hermione derrubou três comensais, um quarto comensal lançou o _Darkinuss Flash, _o relâmpago negro saiu da varinha do comensal e quase atingiu Hermione ela se desviou e estuporou comensal, o _Darkinuss Flash_ atingiu uma das paredes do Salão Principal, alguns pedaços da parede estavam caindo em cima de Neville e Draco, mas antes que esmagassem eles, Hermione lançou uma rajada de vento que empurrou eles para longe das pedras

— OS COMENSAIS NÂO TEM MAIS PROTEÇÃO CONTRA AS JÓIAS – Gritou Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony escutaram e começaram a usar seus poderes, Rony com um pouco de dificuldade

— Potter – Chamou Voldemort – já esta na hora de você ver o verdadeiro poder de Lorde Voldemort e da Jóia Negra

Um colar brilhava no pescoço de Voldemort, ele era prata e tinha uma bola de fumaça preta do tamanho de uma bola de golfe. Voldemort tocou sua espada na jóia, imediatamente a espada ficou toda preta, ele ergueu a espada e da ponta dela nasceu uma bola de energia, quando ficou do tamanho de uma bola de basquete, ele apontou a espada para Harry a bola saiu voando Harry se desviou, mas atingiu um grupo de vinte combatentes, comensais e membros da nova AD, a bola causou uma explosão incrível destruindo metade do salão e das escadarias, os vintes combatentes jaziam mortos no chão. Harry, horrorizado com o poder da Jóia Negra, voltou para o duelo contra Voldemort.

**N/A:** Capítulo 17 pronto. A batalha começou e várias coisas já aconteceram. Fiquem ligados nos caps vou fazer eles o mais rápido possível para vcs. A fic ta acabando, mas já tem continuação. Agradeço mesmo, a todos que estão lendo e comentando. Espero vários comentários.

**N/a: **Oi gente i ta o cap. Espero que aproveitem. E deixem vários comentários para que eu e o Crys fiquemos felizes. Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	18. A Fúria de Harry

**Capítulo 18 – A Fúria de Harry**

O duelo de Harry e Voldemort continuava, mortalmente. A maioria dos comensais foi dizimada pelos membros da AD, ou pelos poderes dos próprios comensais. Ao todo só restavam cinco comensais, e uns vinte dementadores e lobisomens. Entre os comensais estavam Belatriz Lestrange e seu marido, que foi ressuscitado pelo poder sombrio da Jóia Negra. Também estavam Antônio Dolohov, Amico e Aleto Carrow. Harry e Voldemort travavam um luta de magia jamais vista. Voldemort lançou um _Lighter Death_ em Harry, Harry parou o feitiço com sua espada e direcionou ele para um lobisomem que estava atacando Draco, na mesma hora Draco lançou um _Estupefaça _que passou do lado da orelha de Harry, Harry se virou e viu Voldemort desviando o jato vermelho. Harry moveu a espada e uma lamina de fogo foi diretamente para Voldemort, este também moveu a espada, e as duas lâminas, a de fogo e a das trevas se encontraram no meio do caminho, o impacto causou uma grade explosão que lançou Harry e Voldemort para trás. Harry pegou sua varinha e gritou:

— _Prisons Pilarius!_

Pilares de fogo contornaram Voldemort e o prenderam.

— Você não me vencerá com isso Potter – disse Voldemort com desprezo. Ele tocou um dos pilares com a espada, e instantaneamente o pilar desapareceu, Voldemort lançou uma lamina negra, esta acertou o braço esquerdo de Harry causando uma dor insuportável, Harry caiu no chão e teve de rolar para não ser atingido pelo_ Darkinuss Flash_ que Voldemort lançou, quando o Lord lançou outro feitiço, ficou preso por círculos de pedra. Quando Voldemort virou para Hermione, Gina, e Rony, foi atingido por uma rajada de granizo que saiu das mãos de Gina. Harry se levantou e acertou Voldemort com uma lâmina de fogo que jogou ele longe causando um corte no meio de seu tronco que começou a flamejar, Voldemort usou a Jóia Negra e curou o corte de seu tronco e apagou o fogo.

— Você não tem mais aliados Voldemort – disse Gina, ela tinha vários cortes no rosto, e sua blusa estava com sangue dos comensais que mataram Fred e Jorge.

— Acabamos com todos eles – completou Rony, ele não tinha muitos machucados, mas tinha um corte profundo no braço.

— E agora vamos acabar com você – terminou Hermione, que estava só com pequenos arranhões pelo corpo.

— Foi mal pelo atraso – disse Draco chegando ao lado de Gina, enquanto Neville ficava do lado de Hermione – estávamos duelando com os Lestrange, o que nós perdemos?

— Só a gente falando que os aliados de Voldemort morreram e que nós vamos matá-lo – disse Rony com uma voz calma, como se estivesse comentando o temo.

— Eu sou imortal – disse Voldemort com sua voz fria e sibilante – a Jóia Negra me tornou forte o suficiente para superar a própria morte.

Enquanto Voldemort falava, Harry disse para todos que sobreviveram irem para os jardins, para cuidarem dos feridos. Quando todos saíram Harry se virou para Voldemort e disse.

— Vamos ver se isso é verdade.

Harry fez um círculo de fogo no ar com sua espada, ele fechou a mão atrás do círculo e depois abriu, quando Harry abriu a mão um jato de fogo gigantesco saiu do círculo numa velocidade enorme e foi em direção a Voldemort, mas este criou um escudo negro no último segundo, o jato de fogo bateu no escudo e foi pra cima destruindo completamente o teto.

**Enquanto isso nos jardins:**

Molly Weasley estava cuidando dos ferimentos de Gui, enquanto pensava na morte dos Gêmeos, eles tinham sido o humor da família, mesmo na guerra, continuavam sorridentes e fazendo piadas. Molly ouviu um barulho e se virou a tempo de ver uma coisa enorme de fogo indo para o céu.

— Arthur – Sra. Weasley chamou seu marido – vamos ver o que esta acontecendo?

— Molly – disse o Sr. Weasley – lá é muito perigoso.

— É só uma olhadinha – disse Sra. Weasley – e podemos pegar Voldemort de surpresa e acabar logo com isso.

O Sr. Weasley assentiu, mas murmurou um _"duvido muito que isso aconteça"_ que a Sra. Weasley não ouviu.

A Sra. Weasley e o Sr. Weasley andaram até o castelo em ruínas. Eles estavam a poucos metros quando viram Harry de joelhos, cansado do esforço de seu último ataque, também viram Voldemort levantar a espada e sua varinha. O Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley entraram no castelo gritando:

— _ESTUP..._

Mas antes que eles terminassem de gritar o feitiço Voldemort se virou para ele e falou:

— _Avada Kedavra!_

Um jato de luz verde saiu da varinha e o outro saiu da espada, os dois jatos de luz atingira a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley no peito, lançando os dois no chão, mortos.

**Agora no Castelo:**

Harry viu tudo de olhos arregalados, a Sra. Weasley que tinha lhe tratado como uma mãe e o Sr. Weasley que te apoiou em todos os momentos, caídos no chão, sem vida. Harry se virou para Voldemort com seus olhos em chama **(N/A: Em chamas, literalmente)** e disse para seus amigos que estavam em torno dele:

— Se afastem, agora.

Hermione e Gina viram os olhos de Harry e imediatamente foram para o fundo do Grande Salão, puxando consigo Rony, Draco e Neville.

— Você vai pagar por isso Voldemort – disse Harry numa voz ecoada.

— Me mostre seu poder Potter – provocou Voldemort.

Harry esticou seu dedo indicador e apontou para Voldemort, da ponta do dedo de Harry saiu um fiapo de luz e logo depois Voldemort estava jogado no chão com o ombro todo destruindo e cheio de sangue.

**N/A: Cap 18 pronto, desculpa pela demora, é que ultimamente eu to cheio de provas e trabalhos pra fazer. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando. Esperem os últimos capítulos.**

**MMF**

**Nox**

**N/b-r: Oii geteee. Gostaram do cap??? Eu gosteiiii.**

**Comentem para deixar um escritor feliz e um beta de romance emo feliz e saltitante =D.**


	19. O Fim

**Capítulo 19 – O Fim **

Harry e Voldemort estavam numa batalha impressionante, mesmo com o braço destruído, Voldemort, continuava lutando com força total. Neville, Gina, Draco, Rony e Hermione estavam encostados na parede mais distante assistindo a luta.

— Graças a Merlin, Harry não ter esse poder quando eu o irritava – disse Draco, sorrindo – se não eu já tinha virado churrasquinho

— Pare de rir Malfoy – replicou Rony – acho que a luta não esta tão fácil

Rony tinha razão. Harry estava tendo dificuldades mesmo com Voldemort com o braço machucado. A escola estava destruída, o teto mágico não existia mais, o céu estava escuro e sem estrelas, varias pessoas, alunos e professores jaziam deitados na grama, se recuperando. Outras pessoas assistiam a luta, impressionados com sua intensidade.

Voldemort lançou uma lâmina negra em Gina e nos outros, Harry correu com uma velocidade incrível e desviou a lâmina negra.

— Voldemort – disse Harry com sua voz duplicada – você não vencerá, você está sem aliados, agora somos todos nós contra você

Gina esticou as mãos e um enorme tsunami começou a ser criado à frente de Harry. Rony bateu o pé no chão, fazendo uma rachadura, ela se abriu e começou a ir em direção de Voldemort, causando um terremoto. Hermione criou um furacão e mandou-o para Voldemort. Draco e Neville lançavam vários feitiços de uma só vez. Harry esticou uma mão aberta, na palma de sua mão começou a nascer uma bola de fogo do tamanho de uma bola de basquete.

— Este será o golpe final Voldemort – disse Harry – _Hertho Endo_

A bola de fogo dobrou de tamanho e foi em direção a Voldemort. Voldemort cortou o tsunami ao meio, ele parou o furacão com um toque da espada, desviou os feitiços e incrivelmente, conseguiu parar o terremoto feito por Rony, mas a bola de fogo atingiu seu peito e fez Voldemort virar pó, causando uma explosão enorme. Harry e seus amigos ficaram paralisados e depois festejaram. Harry voltou ao normal e logo foi abraçar Gina. Todos comemoram muito, mas alguma coisa estava errada.

Uma fumaça preta começou a nascer do meio do ar, no lugar em que Voldemort tinha explodido. O ar foi tomando forma e quando ficou completa, Voldemort estava em pé, e vivo outra vez.

— Como... – começou Gina, mas Voldemort interrompeu

— Eu disse Weasley, eu sou imortal – disse Voldemort com sua voz fria e cortante – aquela era Nagini, minha cobra. A magia da Jóia Negra fez isso, transformou Nagini em um clone meu, com todos os meus poderes. Eu a estava controlando.

— Nós mataremos você Voldemort – disse Harry, ele estava com os olhos em chama de novo – igual nós matamos Nagini

— Não Potter – disse Voldemort sorrindo, que parecia mais uma careta em seu rosto ofídico – agora eu já sei todos os seus feitiços e posso usá-los contra você

Voldemort fez um círculo de fumaça negra no ar com sua espada, ele fechou a mão atrás do círculo e depois abriu, quando Voldemort abriu a mão um jato de energia negra gigantesco saiu do círculo numa velocidade enorme e foi em direção a Harry. Harry, percebendo o que Voldemort ia fazer, criou um escudo em torno de si. O jato de energia bateu no escudo, causando uma explosão, jogando Harry, Gina, Hermione, Draco, Rony, Neville e Voldemort para longe.

— Como ele fez isso? – perguntou Neville – foi exatamente como o Harry fez

— Não sei Neville – respondeu Harry se levantando – mas acho que devemos acabar com essa luta o mais rápido possível

Harry brandiu sua espada e atacou, Voldemort se defendeu a tempo, faíscas vermelhas e negras saíram das espadas. Os dois estavam esgotados, mas Voldemort não queria demonstrar. Todas as pessoas que estavam fora do castelo estavam vendo a luta.

Harry vislumbrou a Profª McGonagall com uma perna enfaixada, se apoiando em Kingsley, mas Voldemort atacou de novo e Harry teve de se defender.

Harry continuou lutando, viu Voldemort com a guarda baixa, então Harry girou com toda sua força e cortou a cabeça de Voldemort. Seu corpo caiu morto. Mas a jóia negra ainda existia, e ela estava ressuscitando Voldemort.

Então Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony fizeram um quadrado em torno de Voldemort, cada um a cinco metros de distancia do outro. Então as jóias de cada um ficaram suspensas no ar, como se elas quisessem ir em direção à Jóia Negra. Então um jato vermelho saiu da jóia de Harry, um jato azul saiu da jóia de Gina, um jato branco saiu da jóia de Hermione e um jato cor de terra saiu da jóia de Rony. Os quatro jatos de energia fizeram um círculo em volta de Voldemort, que já estava se levantando por causado poder da Jóia Negra.

— Acabou Voldemort – disse Harry – nós prenderemos você em outra dimensão, e você nunca mais matará mais ninguém

— Você acha que isso vai me deter? – falou Voldemort, se referindo ao circulo em volta dele

Voldemort tentou sair do círculo, mas não conseguiu por causa de uma barreira

— Por todos que você matou - disse Hermione

— Por nossos pais – completaram Gina e Rony

— Esse é o fim – disse Harry, e em seguida os quatro disseram em uníssono – _Arrest Eternalit_

O círculo formado começou a se fechar e quando o círculo prendeu Voldemort, ele explodiu em cinzas e desapareceu.

**N/A: Bem, está aí, o cap 19. Espero que tenham gostado, Graças à Deus a internet chegou aqui em casa e agora eu posso postar os caps o mais rápido possível. Valeu, e comentem**

**N/ b-r: E ai pessoas que vivem nesse mundo maluco onde eu vivo ( na verdade eu sou um alien mas shiu é segredo).**

**Finalmente veio o cap hein. Na minha opinião esse cap ficou muito legal. O Voldy é bem chatinho né? Ele num morre fácil. Mas tudo bem.**

**É triste q a fic ta acabando, mas o bom é que vai ter continuação (Carol pula de um lado pro outro).**

**Agora vou fazer um pequeno comercial:**

**Que tal vocês lerem minhas fic.**

**Uma é a Férias com os marotos, acho que já falei dela.**

**A outra é mais recente. Sirius apronta. Como o nome diz o Sirius apronta, se quiserem leiam e me fala com quem quer que o sirius apronte. Bjs xauuu**


	20. O Recomeço

**Capítulo 20 – O Recomeço**

**(N/A: Bem esse eh o último cap desse fic, terá continuação. Eu sei q eu meio q abandonei a fic, mas eu tava sem inspiração e tinha uma pa de prova, mas aqi estou e não abandonarei mais vcs qeridos leitores)**

Finalmente a guerra havia acabado Voldemort não existia mais nessa dimensão, todos voltariam a ter a vida tranqüila que tinham antes da guerra

— Acabou – Harry disse, depois de ter beijado Gina – agora sim podemos viver em paz

— Mas, ainda precisamos ressuscitar quem Voldemort matou – Rony lembrou

— Certo – Harry falou – ele usou um feitiço e começou a falar em voz alta para todos ouvirem, até os habitantes de Hogsmeade – A guerra acabou Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte não voltarão mais, entretanto nós precisamos ressuscitar todos que morreram nas mãos de Voldemort e seus Comensais

Todos festejaram. Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony se juntaram num círculo e as quatro Jóias da Magia se tocaram. Uma imagem apareceu, era um homem velho, com olhos azuis, uma barba que chegava à cintura e ele tinha um sorriso bondoso **(N/A: Não gente! Esse não eh nosso querido Dumby) **

— Olá jovens heróis – o homem disse – eu sou Merlin, criador das Jóias da Magia. Creio que vocês queiram realizar um desejo, mas eu preciso avisá-los duas coisas. Primeira: Se quiserem ressuscitar alguma pessoa ela deve ter morrido, no máximo, há quinze anos e segunda coisa: quando a primeira Guerra ocorreu por causa das Jóias eu as modifiquei, só pessoas de coração puro podem realizar desejos e depois que o desejo se realizar as Jóias vão se autodestruir, mas o poder das Jóias ficara no corpo de cada um que as usou, como se fosse parte de seu DNA. Esse é meu avio, adeus e desejem com sabedoria

A imagem desaparece e todos ficaram em silêncio, derrepente as Jóias começaram a brilhar e Harry percebeu que era a hora de fazer o desejo.

— Jóias da Magia, nós desejamos que todos que morreram pelas mãos de Voldemort ou dos Comensais da Morte sejam ressuscitados.

Depois que Harry terminou de falar, uma coisa estranha aconteceu, várias pessoas começaram a aparecer no castelo, todos que morreram nessa guerra estavam flutuando, como fantasmas, a cima da cabeça de todos. Eles pareciam estar hipnotizados, não olhavam para ninguém e iam diretamente à direção de seu corpo. Depois que cada um encontrou seu corpo, um de cada vez começou a se levantar e a comemorar com a família. Fred, Jorge, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam juntos de Rony e Gina. E todos estavam felizes

— Foi estranho – Jorge comentou – nós sentimos que tinham nos puxado e depois aparecemos vivos de novo

— É – completou Fred – depois de sermos puxados só vimos tudo branco e agora estamos aqui

A Guerra havia acabado e tudo voltou ao normal. Pelo menos por enquanto

**Num lugar vazio e sem vida:**

— Como sairemos daqui mestre? – perguntou Voldemort

— Se acalme – disse uma voz jamais escutada antes, era fria e grave, era forte e sombria, e por alguma razão, a voz não parecia viva – Essa só será uma prisão temporária. Ficaremos mais fortes aqui e depois Potter e seus amigos sentirão a ira e o poder da Jóia Negra!

**N/A: Bem ultimo cap, essa fic teve vários momentos e sei q a continuação terá muitos mais. Essa fic demorou pra ser terminada, mas eu espero q vcs tenham gostado do fundo do coração.**

**Esperem a continuação**

**Ela esta saindo do forno**

**ASS: Crys**


End file.
